White out the Red
by PatTraX
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos left many people behind when she passed. But none were more destroyed than Jaune Arc. The young man she had confessed too before her passing. However, there was one other person who was dealing with just as much grief as himself. A person who was like Pyrrha in a way only Jaune could see...
1. Chapter 1: The Past and the Present

**Chapter 1:**

 **The Past and the Present**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos had died a hero's death. That's what everyone wanted to think at least. It was a fitting end to such a talented and strong student, even if she was still just a student. But she wasn't just that either. To the people around her, her family and her closest friends, she was so much more. And she deserved the world some of them would say. She deserved to rise to the top, to claim a destiny and title befitting of not only her skill but her kind and pure heart.

'But like some of the greatest of heroes, she died like one.'

Ruby's uncle, Qrow's words echoed in her head. It had been at least two weeks since she had heard them though she wasn't really keeping track of time anymore. Since the fall of Beacon Academy time just seemed irrelevant. But it wasn't because one of the greatest school's in history had been turned into a Grimm hunting ground. Or that Vale had lost one of its greatest landmarks that put it on the map as its own Kingdom. No, time stopped simply because, with the fall of that place, all the people around her… changed.

First it was her uncle. While her father tried to keep up a happy go lucky gait befitting his usual cheer, moments after Ruby finally woke from her 'likely' fatigue induced state she was visited by her uncle Qrow who instantly requested a private chat between him and herself. A lot of what he said made no sense to Ruby, but he defiantly didn't look like the man who would be willing to sit and play video games anytime soon as he had once been.

Then she saw Yang, with one arm and a broken spirit. She had bed ridden herself, and said crazy things. It was there that Ruby not only learned that her other team members, Blake and Weiss, were long gone, but that her sister didn't seem to care about them anymore. Weiss went willingly back to Atlas with her father. And Blake had just… left. But then Yang changed in another way. Usually she was cheerful, outgoing and charismatic and especially teasing when it came to her little sister. But for the first time in a long, long time, Yang had acted like a bigger sister than she was. Though Ruby held hope that things weren't that bad Yang got mad and even reprimanding, scolding Ruby for thinking like a kid. That scared Ruby the most.

As time passed all Ruby could think about was what she was going to do next. All while taking in the love she and her father shared for one another, and trying to patch things up with Yang. She didn't.

Then one day Jaune contacted her via Scroll, asking if she was ok. At first, she thought about teasing him for being so late with this call but thought it best not to. Considering Pyrrha, Jaune, as well as Nora and Ren of Team JNPR, had to be the ones who were hurting the most. Eventually time passed even further until the chills of Winter started to arrive, and it was then that Ruby and Jaune started getting serious.

Jaune had kept in contact with Ren and Nora easily enough, and eventually the three started planning something. Ruby had let slip that her uncle was running an investigation in Haven due to the now MIA Professor Ozpin, serious stuff. The other three wanted to do what they could as none of them really felt like sitting around. And like real hunters and huntresses, which the thought of would have made a post-Beacon-fall-Ruby proud, they snuck away to begin their trek. Of course, Ruby left behind a quick message in the early morning before any other residents of her house were up. Mostly it was to keep them from worrying. But a small part of her felt that Yang would come find her. One day.

And so Team JNRR… or rather, Team RNJR was born, and together Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren set off on a mission to save the world. At least, they hoped.

* * *

Another day was ending as the sun set and cast its fiery rays upon the trees. Many weeks had passed since Team RNJR was born and the same team in question had set across Vale and eventually Mistral on their way to Haven. At any point in time, Ruby wouldn't have blamed the others for wanting to go back home, she herself thought that a trip like this would only take two to three weeks. Only for them to end up walking along the road to Haven for over a month now. Though she felt better knowing that the other three knew it would take a lot longer and so at least they knew of that aspect of what they signed up for.

The team made small talk as they usually did, not much was really happening. Since the fall of Beacon the news had spread that there were significant rises in Grimm appearances, especially in Vale. But something was happening in Mistral too that Jaune was careful enough to point out to the others before they left. And yet most days they travelled considerably Grimm free. Sometimes it felt like they no longer existed. Every now and then the team would run into a village in need of Grim specific assistance and those were the days they found to be fighting Grimm at all.

The others may have been counting this a lucky break but Ren didn't buy it. Nora liked to claim that he could be paranoid at times as every now and then, in response to thinking they were being watched, Ren would warn the others to keep their guards up. Though sometimes they brushed it off as paranoia because of Nora, Ren was glad that they headed his warning in small doses.

Ruby too was getting sceptical of the lack of Grimm but felt as though a guardian angel had been watching over them since their departure rather than something, or someone, else.

After a break in some random conversation the teens were having, Nora finally spoke up. "I'm pooped!" She declared, raising her arms into the air and lowering them dramatically, her upper body slumping with them.

"You say that every day, Nora." Ren pointed out casually. The other two weren't sure if he was teasing or pointing out a fact they themselves had noted. Seriously, the guy was hard to read most of the time.

"Well its true!" Nora insisted mockingly. At least someone got him.

"Well don't worry, I think we'll have a place to stay tonight." Jaune spoke up. As one half of the team's leaders, Jaune had been the one to hold the map, at least for today. "There's a town about an hour away from here. We can make it…"

"Too late!" Jaune's sentenced was cut short as Ruby cried.

Ren turned to her. "Don't tell me your tired too?" He said. Again, Ruby wasn't sure if he was teasing, rebuking or an odd combination of the two.

Ruby made to speak but Nora beat her too it. "CAMP OUT!" She called at the top of her lungs, halting her walk causing the others to do the same.

"But we can make this village right after sun down, that can't be 'too late'." Jaune pointed out, adding a drawl to the last two words.

Ren was ready to back him up but again Ruby interrupted. "But it's been so long since we camped out." Ruby had to admit it wasn't a strong argument. In truth, there was something else she wanted to check on. And so far, she felt as though it would only happen while the team camped out in the woods like they did occasionally. "Isn't it fun?" She questioned.

Nora jumped back to hug her. "Hell, yeah it is!" She claimed, fist pumping the air while Ruby copied her.

Jaune and Ren shared a look with each other. Though Jaune would admit he didn't know Ren nearly as much as would have liked too, even after two years the guy was still quite the enigma, but he knew enough to know certain things about reading his face. Ren seemed all for going on for the town but Jaune knew he had a soft spot for girls.

Jaune still wasn't sure. It didn't sit well with him even that Grimm seemed to drop off the face of Remnant when they arrived in Mistral. He had taken Ren's warnings to heart too about being watched… But he would have to admit, camping had its quirks.

He sighed. "Fine, guess we'll set up camp then." Nora squealed and Ruby followed in her example after a moment's hesitation. Jaune noticed that she wasn't as excited as Nora to be camping. _Then why did she suggest it?_ He questioned to himself.

The sun set quickly from there. The team went about setting up, Ren unrolled the sleeping bags, Jaune took inventory, checking on what he'd need to grab from the village tomorrow, Ruby went into the woods to get firewood, making sure only to chop down a tree in an area that seemed rather crowed, and that left Nora with dinner duty. Ruby came back to set up the fire and Ren had insisted on helping with the cooking. Ruby rested for a bit while Jaune continued with inventory.

Ruby looked over from Ren and Nora to Jaune, smirking slightly. "You've checked that bag three times today." She quipped.

Jaune didn't look up. "It's coming loose at the bottom." He stated, checking once more if the loose stitching hadn't become a hole within the last five seconds. He seriously need to get Nora to patch up her stuff.

"Come one Jaune." Ruby whined teasingly. "You do this all the time. Just relax for a bit." She commanded while sitting up, cross-legged, and pointed to Jaune's own sleeping bag.

Jaune still didn't look up, his eyes fixed on the notes in his scroll and Nora's bag. "I'll sleep soon enough." He said, not losing any ground when it came to checking stock.

Ruby knew that was a lie but she didn't say anything, it wasn't time for that chat yet. Instead, she huffed and lay back again, this time thinking of something to do to keep her busy before dinner. Then she cursed herself for almost turning into Jaune.

Eventually, Ren and Nora called for dinner. Jaune thanked the two for the meal while Ruby dug right in to her salted fish with peas and corn. Ren followed his old family tradition of thanking his religion's god for the meal. Nora almost quipped again about him being the one who made it but instead joined him in prayer like she did sometimes.

The food went down quite fast and not to mention well. Again, Ruby complimented the chef before Nora got out Marshmallows.

Out of the corner of her eye Ruby caught Jaune reaching for his scroll. "And you would be doing what exactly?" Ruby inquired sweetly, leaning over to him.

Jaune was surprised at Ruby's sudden closeness and his cheeks tinted red appropriately. "Umm…" Was all he said, out of a combination of uncomfortableness and the fact that he knew Ruby already knew what he was doing.

"Come one Jaune." Ruby repeated from before dinner. "Relax and have a 'mallow." She requested sweetly, holding up a pink marshmallow in her hand in offering while stuffing two white ones into her mouth.

 _Not even toasting them!?_ Jaune screamed at Ruby in his mind. He had claimed on their first camp out that he was an expert when it came to 'toasting the 'mallow'. For sure, Ruby had been paying attention.

"Fine." He succumbed to the silent challenge. He kind of missed that night anyway. At first it had reminded him of camping trips with his family, the one where he got his own tent. His sisters had all marvelled at him for being so good at 'mallow toasting and since then he rode that ego train any chance he got.

The night went on like this, Ren and Nora getting into their usual conversations while Jaune and Ruby battled to the death in marshmallow toasting. Eventually Jaune won out and Ruby promised she'd wake everyone up the next morning as punishment.

Jaune was about to go back to inventory checking before Ruby called for bed time. Nora had already slumped against Ren who was quite calm about the situation. He helped the unconscious girl into bed while Ruby scrutinized Jaune's every movement with a glare.

"What?" Jaune finally asked Ruby, as he was climbing into his bag. "I'm getting into bed."

Ruby just started.

"I'm not taking inventory like you think I am."

Still staring.

"I swear I won't when you fall asleep either, I'll pinkie promise."

"Stare." Ruby drew out the word menacingly.

Eventually Ruby won out. Jaune cracked a smile before taking a mock-horrified expression. "Wh-what do you want from me!?" He cried, silently as to not wake Nora.

This caused Ruby to finally smile and break her scrutinizing of Jaune. "Just sleep well and I shan't ask for anything else." She joked, holding her hand up under her chin, daintily.

Jaune laughed. "Good night, Ruby." He said before snuggling down into his bag, facing away from the light of the fire.

"Good night, Jaune." Ruby replied in earnest, lying on her back. "Sweet dreams." She said, more too the whole group than just Jaune but in a whisper. Though Jaune was the one she really meant it for.

She may have not known if the other two were having bad dreams while they slept out here. Though she saw bad enough things Ruby was certain Ren, Nora and all the others had seen some pretty bad stuff at the fall of Beacon. But she knew, most of all, that Jaune needed this wish. A wish for happy dreams.

Because it had come to Ruby's attention that Jaune didn't sleep all that often in any case.

* * *

(A/N) Hey Everyone Reading

So this is a new short story that was going to be a one shot and cut off around Chapter 2. However, my original inspired scene for the story didn't end up happening with what little room I had so I extended it. So far I have two chapters with a third one in the works right now and I may have a fourth one later down the line. For now, let me know what you think of this and Chapter two will be up within the week considering feedback is good.

So with that, I hoped you enjoyed whats already here and show me your support for more chapters with a review and some follows and favorites. Thank you so much in advance.

(IMPORTANT) The cover is not entirely my own as I did not draw the character art and the scarf behind 'RED'. The rest of the graphics are mine but again the petals were taken from the same picture. And lastly i can not seem to find who the credit goes to for an amazing piece of character art.

Anyway, See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: A Night for Crying

**Chapter 2:**

 **A Night for Crying**

* * *

Darkness surrounded Ruby. All was black and no light seemed to exist. The only other thing she could see were specks of light in the corners of her eyes, tell-tale signs that she, at least, still existed. But nothing else seemed to.

She began running, not sure why, but eventually panic began to settle in the pit of her stomach and she ran harder, faster.

Before too long she heard a voice. A familiar one. It wasn't calling out to her. Then all was chaos.

Though eyes failed to make out any shapes nor colours in the infinite darkness her ears didn't fail to take in the sudden barrage of sound that made her ear drums rattle and her heart race ten-fold.

Far and near, Ruby couldn't see what was happening but knew enough from the sounds that met her as she continued to run.

"Please!" Ruby heard Jaune's voice first, clearly and plainly. "She's not going to make it!"

Ruby ran faster, noting the sounds of his voice to be almost robotic, as if coming from a speaker. But the pain in his voice was present.

Then Weiss' voice came, loud as though the girl was right next to her. "She doesn't have much time, hurry!" She yelled.

Ruby ran even faster but noted that her semblance was failing her. Why? She needed to hurry. 'She' was going to die.

The chaotic noise of battle and bloodshed roared on around her but she didn't care. She ran and ran. Ignoring the screams the yells. Running past the noises of steel cutting through bone and girl pleading, "Not them! Not her!"

Heavy breathing came. Not from Ruby but from Nora. "Nora please get up!" Ren cried out to his best friend. "We can't stop." He sounded defeated.

Still Ruby ran and she felt no guilt. 'She' was more important right now. 'He' needed her at the very least.

As Ruby ran the chaos that was noise began to die little by little. It got further and further away before just about dying out.

But another cry came before silence could reign, this time from a voice that made her blood boil with hatred, and Ruby felt joy and morbid pleasure at the pain this person was clearly feeling.

Then a flash of red. A bright white light that made her head feel as though it was going to crack, and then…

"Jaune."

Ruby opened hers, coming to from the nightmare she was all too familiar with. It wasn't like she had the dream every night but she had it often enough to not be startled by it anymore. To her credit, she woke rather calmly.

She was met with the site of pale green leaves blowing gently in the night breeze lit only by a few measly embers in the fire. The stars blinked down at her from between the gaps in the trees.

Ruby lay there for a few moments taking it all in. The cold night didn't bother her as she was still in her usual clothes. Ren had been the one to suggest they slept in their combat clothes in order for them to be prepared for a surprise attack in the night. It was convenient for this moment too as she would be getting up any second now.

Judging from the position of the moon Ruby had guessed it was about three hours past midnight, that was five hours of sleep for her.

After coming to that conclusion she turned her head slowly to the left, peaking at Jaune's sleeping bag. It was empty. Then Ruby heard the sound of a scroll go off in the distance followed shortly by the faint yet distinct sound of a young woman's voice.

A few more minutes passed and then the voice was accompanied by Jaune's grunts of effort as he began his redundant training.

It had started shortly after they started their journey. Though Ruby suspected she hadn't caught his first private session she did know enough, drawing connections between waking up to find his sleeping bag empty at odd intervals during the nights they camped, and the fact that when they did he was usually the one to wake first. Of course that would be easy if you didn't plan on sleeping in the first place.

It made Ruby wonder why he had argued about camping earlier. Granted she bunked in a room with Nora, separated from the guys for nights spent at inns, but Ruby still assumed that Jaune didn't persist these nightly outings in towns, considering of course the fact that he wanted to keep what he was doing a secret from his closest friends.

What had caused these nightly training sessions was pretty obvious to Ruby. He trained to a video Pyrrha had made for him back when she was still… alive. Obviously he missed her but this was bad. Ruby wasn't as naïve as people thought she was. Often forgetting she had dealt with the death of a loved one before, Ruby had experience when dealing with grief. Granted she still didn't know much but she knew that what Jaune was doing could have sever effects on his psyche later in life. And it was that reason she felt like she needed to help. If not because she was the only of Team RNJR, other than Jaune, to know, then it was because she shared a lot in common with the guy.

With that thought in mind Ruby rose from bed quietly. Looking over, Ren and Nora were still sleeping quietly so she didn't have to worry about them. That said she snuck away carefully, making sure not to step on any branches or dead leaves.

Ruby left the clearing and headed straight for the distant noise of Pyrrha's voice and Jaune's grunts. She noted how he was actually a lot closer than he used to be. The time she had caught him he seemed to be at just the right distance for her to at least make out some noise. This time it seemed as though Jaune could have been close enough to gently rouse all three of them. Maybe he was getting used to the thought of being caught one day.

The closer she got the closer the sounds of two of her closest friends grew until eventually she found the clearing Jaune was training in. Sword and shield raised he followed Pyrrha's mechanically distorted voice to a tee. Raising his shield, keeping his front foot forward and then swinging with a battle cry three times before pausing. It was here that Pyrrha herself started saying something strange. Talking gently unlike when she was serious about Jaune's training. She seemed sought of melancholy, saying how happy she was to be a part of Jaune's life and such, giving Jaune confidence. But now it seemed like it didn't do that anymore.

Jaune looked down at the stump his scroll sat on. Like her, he looked sad but much more so. These were the recordings of a dead person. And worse those of a close friend. If it hurt Ruby to hear that voice as if nothing had ever happened, then she couldn't imagine the pain Jaune felt.

The video paused, rewound, and started once more. And once more Jaune repeated the exercise. Except this time Jaune didn't stop. He swung and swung and swung Crocea Mors again and again and again, each time yelling and crying. He went into a fit, ignoring Pyrrha and blindly slicing at thin air as if all his problems were monsters he could just kill. But they weren't and he couldn't.

This time when the video stopped in stopped for good. The clearing went quite other than the white noise of crickets and owls. The only distinct noise was Jaune's heavy breathing. Ruby also felt her heart speed but she wasn't sure why. She had discussed with herself the possibilities of Jaune finding out she knew of these private moments he had with the Pyrrha on his scroll. And only once did she think he would be mad. All the other times went a little easier so It was a one in a million chance.

She suspected her heart was racing due to the pain she felt for him. Sure, she had seen him cry before but it was usually over smaller matters like homework or the proper dynamics of a horizontal sword swing. Silly things to cry over. But this was something else, and he wasn't crying. Rather, Ruby noticed how dry his face was. Even from this distance the moonlight would have caught a tear but the redness on his face had come from overexertion. Not crying.

Contemplating this took some time and during that Jaune had reserved to sitting on the ground, his head hanging low. Crocea Mors and his shield lay to either side of him.

Then Ruby registered his glowing blue orbs.

Jaune smirked when she finally realised she had been caught snooping, but it didn't last long. "Pathetic, huh?" he said simply, hanging his head again. Then he thought for a moment. "Um… how much did you see?" He asked, reserved.

Ruby was still frozen in place over being spotted. She was so dumb, of course he saw her, she had stepped out into the clearing unconsciously. Why though, she wasn't quite sure. "Well, um…" Ruby hesitated. Though she had run this scenario through her head time after time she wasn't too sure what she would say in the moment. At least, now, she didn't think she had thought up anything in the first place. "I'll just say… I-I know this isn't the… first time you've d-done this." She managed to stutter out, wanting to kick herself.

Jaune tried to smirk again but he suspected it came as some grimace. "I get it." Was all he said before falling silent again. He wasn't too sure what to say. For him, the moment spoke for itself, he was hurting. But he didn't feel embarrassed about it, just ashamed. Ashamed at being caught.

Ruby felt the same to a lesser degree. This similarity going unnoticed by either of them.

After a few beats of silence Jaune finally sighed. "Guess I better go to bed…"

"No!" Ruby blurted out suddenly. Jaune was getting up at that point but sat back down immediately, returning to his previous position, hung head and all. "I mean." Ruby noticed she had come on a bit strong there, she didn't seem to have control over herself now.

Jaune looked up, not bothering to hide his pained expression. "Yeah?" He offered to Ruby to speak.

Ruby hesitated again. _This was really, really awkward_ was all she could think. That and wanting to fly far, far away. But she stuck in there. Jaune needed her right now. "I'm here to help." She declared with what she hoped was confidence.

Jaune didn't seem to buy it but at least he humoured her. "Yeah?" He said again, not too sure what Ruby was thinking.

Ruby supposed this approach wasn't working and wanted to start over. Only to think that and then mistakenly voice her thoughts to Jaune in the same moment.

He giggled a little, catching himself off guard. "Ok then." He said. "You want me to yell like a maniac again?"

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the odd question. And then her giggle turned into a full laugh. Jaune couldn't help but join in too. Maybe it was just that Ruby's laugh, in particular, was contagious or because he thought the oddly comical exchange over something so morbid was just funny to him, he didn't know. But he still laughed, and Ruby did too.

For a moment, no other thought passed their minds other than laughing but eventually it died down and the two were left staring at each other with odd smirks on their faces. And tears in their eyes.

"Tha-nks for that R-Ruby." Jaune managed to say between what felt like a singular spasm of a snicker and a sob. But before they both knew it, he got his answer.

This time Ruby did see tears stain Jaune's face. And this time Ruby finally acted. She went to the sobbing boy in a rush, knelt in front of him and tentatively rubbed his back, noting the sting of tears in her eyes too. Jaune looked up, this time with a red face and even more tears. Without a word, Ruby extended her other arm and Jaune launched his head into her embrace, face buried below Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. His body shook and trembled with sobs and cries. Ruby's own eyes started tearing and before long she was crying too, loudly and with no regard for anyone or anything in the woods. It felt like she wanted to be heard, like she wanted Jaune to be heard. She wanted the world to see what it had done to them, show this cruel and twisted reality the pain it caused by taking one heroes life. But more importantly, she wanted Jaune to know that he wasn't alone.

Jaune hadn't thought of what to do other than cry. But suddenly, with Ruby of all people there with him, he felt like he finally could. Gone were the days where he snuck away to sob in a corner. Now, all he wanted was to cry and cry **with** someone. He hadn't realised until now that that was what he needed, someone to cry with. And though his body cried his heart felt lighter. Ruby's crying, though it hurt him, made him feel safe in a strange way. Here, she herself felt more real than ever. And though he had seen her cry over this matter more openly before he had never wanted to participate. He had to be strong.

Then he thought about it for a moment. Was Ruby crying for the same reason he was? Then again, was he crying for the reason he thought? Suddenly everything about this scene was strange and random, and that made him want to laugh again. But it wasn't time yet.

Moments passed, and still Jaune cried. Eventually, Ruby's tears got all dried up. She had never held in her pain as much nor for as long as Jaune had. But that made Ruby stronger, she knew. It wasn't the first time she had dealt with the loss of a loved one before so she knew what Jaune was going through. And she liked to think she knew how to help.

"There, there." She said, quietly. "It's all ok." She spoke again, genuinely. "It's ok to cry, Jaune." She spoke once more, almost like a mother.

That was what Jaune felt like she was being right now. A mother caring for a crying child. But that child was not hers, and she was not a mother. And he was not a child. But instead of feeling humiliated at himself for crying he just felt silly.

Ruby rubbed and rubbed Jaune's back as he calmed down. He stilled more and more until finally, silence reigned once more with the noises of the night.

Ruby didn't let go, wanting the separation of the two to be Jaune's decision. It was him who needed healing after all, and Ruby help on tightly.

"Thank you, Ruby." Jaune managed to say, meekly. Breathing in through his nose Jaune finally began moving away. Oddly enough Ruby didn't want to let go just yet and held her grip for a beat of time. But eventually her arms gave way and Jaune sat up.

He wiped his eyes and face for a moment, hiding it from Ruby's view. She wiped her own tears away then, realising for a moment that her tears had fallen on top of Jaune's head. She didn't know why she would bother pointing that out to herself.

When the two were done hiding their faces from one another all they could really do was stare at each other. They did this while thinking of the previous exchange. Ruby suddenly thought of the reason Jaune thought she was here. He knew this wasn't the first time she had caught him doing this. And all she had said was that she was here to help. They laughed for a bit and then suddenly started crying. And now, this.

"You know you can tell us when something's wrong, Jaune." Ruby started talking first. She didn't feel good making Jaune feel ashamed but the look on his face told her that that was exactly how her words made him feel.

"I know but… Gah, I don't know." Jaune wanted to explain what he meant when he didn't say anything. But in hindsight, what just happened wasn't manly or strong of him at all.

In comparison, Ruby was hoping that Jaune hadn't been bottling up his emotions all this time and hiding away from the crowd to cry in order to appear strong. He wasn't, at least, not in the normal way. He was a fighter, and he could fight very well, but emotional strength wasn't what he excelled at. Ruby knew that very well, she was the same way.

After a few moments of silence continued and it seemed like Jaune wasn't going to say anything, Ruby finally acted again. "You know your strong, Jaune." She said, only partly lying. Ruby knew what she was thinking about when saying Jaune didn't have the best head in a fight, he was kind of aloof. But right now she needed to be more caring than genuine. "You know we won't think any less of you."

Jaune wanted to believe that. But he always came back to the same conclusion. "But what if you do." He worried aloud.

Ruby wasn't too sure how to respond to this. She supposed he said it because he was paranoid and he had good reason to be. But not around them, right? Back at beacon there were only so many people he could really trust. "You're worried because you don't know what we're thinking all the time?" She asked slowly, showing that she was piecing her sentences together carefully as she spoke.

Jaune hesitated but then nodded. "I mean, it's not like I don't trust you guys." He said, looking up with a worried expression. Perhaps troubled about offending Ruby but she knew he couldn't. "I do but… looking back I've never really gotten the proper time to… 'know' everyone that well. You more so than the others, sure, Pyrrha of course but even then I didn't see, really see, what I meant to her, AND I SHOULD HAVE!"

Ruby was surprised at his sudden outburst. Jaune was angry all of a sudden and he didn't know at what as he drew multiple conclusions to that question. But mostly, he knew, he was angry at himself.

"But Ren and Nora." Ruby tried to help the best way she could. Talking about friends. "You get along with them well, I've seen it…"

"But I still don't know them." Jaune cut him another suddenly sobbing again, trying to keep his tears at bay. "I never asked about their pasts but I always blab on about mine. I never take the hint that maybe they want to talk about their pasts but I never ask."

Jaune wasn't yelling but he was flailing at least, emphasizing all points. "You told me that Ren was like a brother to you." Ruby pointed out, not accusingly but more out of curiosity.

"Yeah and what a load that was!" He yelled this time. But again, he was angry at himself. "…sorry." He calmed but sobs disturbed his body every once in a while.

"You don't mean that!" Ruby said quickly before Jaune could hang his head again. He didn't and kept looking up at Ruby, expecting more from her. But she kept quiet, trying to get Jaune to see that she was speaking the truth.

Ruby softened up. She saw that Jaune was being stubborn about this. But maybe she would be able to convince him into talking to her at the very least. She knew he needed to, if her suspicions were correct. Her dilemma was how.

Sure, she could play the close friend card and they were indeed close. But would Ruby really be the person he would tell everything to? She hoped but as she hopped she thought back. They had both become team leaders of their own respective groups and at first they both seemed unfit to be such. But as time passed they both grew until they reached this point. And now they worked together in the same group making Team RNJR stronger than any other team. They had helped each other in the past, now was another time for it.

Ruby took in a deep breath. "Jaune." She started, gently saying his name. Jaune brought his head back, not really conscious of the movement. "You, have been through so much, with everyone. And those experiences are what make us your friends, is what ties us together. You trust us to have your back in a fight?" Ruby paused for a moment. Jaune nodded. "And you'd say that is because we always do, right?"

Again Jaune nodded. "Then please, trust us, trust me." She paused again, putting emphasis on herself to try and get Jaune to see she wanted him to talk to her right now. "Because we trust you too."

"Well that's because…" Jaune was about to put himself down again.

"Because your strong and smart and responsive in battle!" But Ruby wasn't having any of it as she cut in quick. "Not because you're so weak you're not a threat. Believe me, with you on any team, they would be able to strategies like no other. I don't know if you've noticed, but I have. There's a reason you're the strategist for Team RNJR. And the leader of Team JNPR." She finished off confident and strong, making sure she knew herself that Jaune wouldn't doubt her words.

And he didn't. Jaune looked up at her in awe. He sighed, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Ruby." He said quietly. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met." He smiled at her a bit more now, proving his words to be true.

"And your just as awesome!" Ruby replied in earnest, fist pumping.

Again, like so many other times, Jaune was about to disregard these words of praise aimed at him. But at this point he had the picture to just accept them and move on. Maybe they were right after all. His father might have been right, he was too humble for his own good.

"Ok." Jaune finally had to admit defeat. Maybe he would feel better. "I'll tell you everything." He said slowly, not too sure about how to feel. "But, on one condition." He added, before Ruby could say anything.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Can we sit against the tree; my knees are killing me." Ruby looked down at him only to smirk in realisation that he had been kneeling all this time.

A silence settled over them as they stood and moved over to a nearby tree. Its roots were large and made the perfect seat for two. They sat, close, but neither of them minded. They were both perfectly content.

After a beat more of silence Jaune drew in breath. "So…" He wasn't too sure where to start or how to say what he wanted right then, and should have a long time ago. He decided it be best to just speak. "…I miss Pyrrha, a lot." He looked down again.

Ruby nodded. "We all do Jaune." She said quietly. Her hand twitch when her eyes flickered to his shoulder. She didn't think on it too much.

"But I…" Jaune was starting to get frustrated and threw his head back, looking up into the leaves. "…I don't want to say I miss her more than everyone else." He said, feeling slightly ashamed. But always the height of sadness enveloping him.

"Of course, you can, you were closest to her." Ruby felt slightly awkward because of what she was about to say next. "God knows she was closest to you."

Ruby had expected Jaune to look up at her in surprise. "Yeah." But instead he agreed, simply. "I know how she felt. The night it happened. Before… it happened. She… she…" Jaune was starting to cry again. But instead of holding back the tears, they flowed freely down his face. "…kissed me…"

Ruby was shocked at first but it wasn't as if she didn't think something like that would happen eventually. But it was horrible to think about what had followed.

From there, Jaune slowly recounted the events that Ruby had never heard of before. All she had known before was that Pyrrha had climbed to the top of Beacon tower on her own to face Cinder. And, for whatever reason, Jaune was the one who called her and Weiss for help because he knew Pyrrha wouldn't make it. But Ruby didn't know, and she suspected none of the others did either, about the kiss. About how Pyrrha pushed Jaune into a locker before sending it flying into Vale, away from the battle. All because she knew what Jaune would have done. She knew him the most.

Ruby admired Jaune's strength now more than any other time. He managed to keep a generally level head through his story. Only stopping once or twice to subdue sobs.

"I realise now… though I should have long ago." Jaune sniffed again. He felt like at this point he should have been quiet or hesitant. But now of all times he felt like Ruby needed to know what was truly on his mind. "I didn't just loose a friend or a best friend… I lost a loved one." He had finally said it. The truth was up in the air.

And Ruby wasn't too surprised. She always knew Pyrrha had something for Jaune. It broke her heart to see him chase after other girls rather than her but at the time she didn't think there was too much she could do. Around the Vytal Festival, she had even felt like she didn't need to do anything as the two had been seen together more often.

But she was at least a little happy to hear Jaune finally realise Pyrrha's feelings. "Yes, you did." She simply with a sad smile. "That, and everything else, is what you should say to us." She was about to say, 'better late than never' but felt like it was in bad taste.

Jaune however would have welcomed the humour. He wasn't feeling as down as he used to be on nights like this. "It's just another thing I keep kicking myself for." Jaune felt like he should say more. "First it was letting her overpower me on the night then it was the not seeing her true feelings for me. My whole life is just a train wreck."

Ruby shook her head. "No, it isn't. Do you really think it was a bad idea for you to come to Beacon at all? Because I don't think it was." Jaune opened his mouth. "And before you even say or think about saying Pyrrha would have still been alive if you hadn't, think again." Ruby stopped for a moment, thinking over what she was about to say. Then she let the words dry her mouth up.

"She would have died anyway? Right?" Jaune took the words out of her mouth. She looked at him, but instead of looking depressed or angry at the words he just looked sad. Just plain sad.

She nodded. "And you can't blame yourself for being close to her either. You can make your own decisions but you can't make them for others. She fell for you, and sure you can kick yourself over not seeing that but honestly, you just got unlucky." Ruby thought back to what she had remembered a moment ago. "At least I can say you started to realise towards the… the end."

Jaune felt like contradicting her, but in truth, she was right. An entire year he spent chasing after Weiss. An entire year chasing after girls who would never be interested in him in any other way than a friend, maybe a close one. And an entire year he had spent ignoring the one girl that would have, that did! And in the end, he did figure that out. But in his own stupidness he didn't act, because he was afraid. Afraid of what he didn't know, but he figured it would have been something that would get him laughed at for the rest of his life.

While Jaune thought back, he didn't feel too unhappy, he was mad at himself still, sure, but he didn't feel depressed. In fact, Jaune felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. His heart beat more easily. And he no longer feared sleep.

And suddenly, that was what he wanted right now. And he wasn't the only one.

Ruby let out a loud yawn suddenly, surprising herself. "Sorry." She said, embarrassed as she thought she might have ruined the moment.

But Jaune just let a lazy smirk cross his face. "So we're both feeling tired then." He said, letting out a breathy laugh.

Ruby giggled. "I guess we share a lot in common." She jabbed. And she wasn't lying. She felt a connection with Jaune unlike any other. She felt like she could be real around him. She felt like she could treat him the same as she treated her own sister. And that was weird for her think about at first but it didn't seem implausible after a moment. He did have seven real sisters after all.

And Jaune was thinking likewise thoughts. About how he could treat Ruby like a sister, or even a brother, one he never had. She seemed cool and with enough energy and pep that gave Nora a run for her money in certain situations. His smile grew. "We sure do." He agreed.

That night, in their sleeping bags, they both thought back on the moment they just shared. It was tender and most of all real. Ruby thought of nothing but Jaune and how he must be feeling after she tried to help. But then she thought maybe she did help. At least, he didn't seem sad anymore.

Jaune thought on all the mistakes he had made throughout his life. Going to Beacon was the big one, but then maybe it wasn't. Sure, it was the tipping point for most of the reasons he felt so bad now-a-days. But it also sparked many great and fond memories with his new and real friends. With Nora, Ren, Team RWBY and Pyrrha. But, oddly enough, Ruby most of all. He remembered their times spent together. Their 'casually awkward' exchange at prom, their initial meeting. And the many, many times they were in the library acting like team leaders. Going over their strategies and how to use each of their team member's skills to the best of their abilities.

They both particularly liked putting names to moves performed by two of their friends.

For Jaune and Ruby, tonight was going to be a pleasant rest. That was until five minutes passed.

"Time to go." Ren announced followed by a flurry of movements from Nora as she began to aggressively pack her things.

"When did the sun come up again?" Ruby groaned, snuggling further into her sleeping bag. This was met with nothing but odd looks from Ren and Nora, and an equally exhausted groan from Jaune.

They sure did share a lot in common.

* * *

(A/N) HOLY HUNGRY HIPPOS THAT'S A LOT OF FOLLOWERS!

I guess I have quite a few people to impress, hehe. *Sweats profusely*

Seriously, I usually write up the list of people who have followed and favorited since the last chapter here but there are just so many of you the list would probably be longer than the word count of the story alone.

Ok, ok but in all seriousness a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who is currently following this story and an even BIGGER THANK YOU to those who have given it a favorite, means the world to me.

Buuuuuuuut, anyway, its time to launch into writing chapter 3 and I hope you guys are just as excited for the rest of this story as I am for seeing your guy's reactions, a review is always appreciated *wink wink*

Thank you again, Read here next week!


	3. Chapter 3: A Mission for Thought

**Chapter 3:**

 **A Mission for Thought**

* * *

Time past for Team RNJR, and since the morning their team leaders seemed like they didn't get much sleep, Ren and Nora didn't fail to notice the sudden pep they had. Ruby and Jaune had both seemed glum since their departure from Patch. Though they did act like their usual selves it was apparent that after everything that happened, like them, they were feeling slightly disheartened.

Nora had shrugged this off for the most part but Ren wasn't so sure. Something about the fact that Ruby and Jaune specifically were acting cheery again concerned him, and he didn't know why.

Their travels didn't bring up anymore Grimm than usual. Maybe the odd Ursa or Beowolf but those fights were over so quickly it was like they never stopped walking.

Eventually, three days had passed and the last town was well behind them. Which usually meant.

"Ah, there it is!" Ruby called from atop a small hill just ahead and to the left of the path. "Ma…ki…gotta!" Ruby managed to stutter out with triumph.

"It's Machigatta actually." Ren pointed out, looking down at the map which he had for some reason.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jaune said, excited about visiting a new town. "Let's get going."

Nora walked a little ahead of the two boys with Ruby up front. "So, we gonna stay in this town for the night?" She asked, noting it was still midday.

Ren turned to Jaune. He had his own thoughts but felt like Jaune should make the decision. He always did. However, Jaune seemed to be deep in thought on something so Ruby was the one who answered.

"I don't think we should." She said, not stopping her pace. "We've still got a long way to go before we reach Mistral." She didn't want to rush but time seemed to be going a lot faster now-a-days. She wondered why.

Nora caught up to her. "True but that's never stopped us from taking a breather in the past. Plus, we had a pretty fun time in the last town." Nora was of course referring to making flower crowns with Ren. A funny pick me up for the team though two of them didn't really need it.

Ren cringed slightly. "Yeah, it was great." His intention was to make that statement sound sarcastic but all he did was deadpan like usual.

Jaune smirked at them all, finally coming out of his mind. Things really were good right now. "I say we should stay." It had only been two days but you could never have enough supplies. Though the thought of stopping to shop brought up Ruby.

He had been doing that a lot lately. Ruby seemed to pop into his mind a lot more often than Pyrrha did. He thought it was because he had been with her for weeks on end since recently but the more he dwelled on it the less sense that made to him.

Ren felt like saying something but again Ruby spoke up. "Agreed!" Ren noted the change in her option. She was all for moving on through to not loose time to Mistral. But when Jaune said they should stay she changed her mind. Something was up.

Nora perked up. "That settles it." And she happily skipped along to the town with Ruby keeping pace with her.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jaune looked to his friend and smiled.

"You don't normally speak in the first place." He quipped. Ren smiled at that. Maybe it wasn't something to think about too hard. At least they were happy.

Ren and Jaune quickly caught up to the girls who were both waiting at the gate to the village when they noticed that they weren't necessarily waiting for them in the first place. Rather, they were taking something in.

"Oh no." Jaune was the one to state what they were all thinking.

The town, houses, shop stalls, and all seemed peaceful. But like most towns this one had some farm yards and gardens around the borders. And these ones were all torn up. Uprooted crops littered the scratched and torn terrain and a sense of chaos reigned over it. There were villagers around making piles and stacks of the plants ready to be thrown away or used as nothing but compost.

The team started walking through the town. The houses and buildings had not seemed to be touched but for whatever reason the plant life had all died out and not just in the fields. Potted plants and flowers on windowsills had all started dropping or had been dead for a while.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked to no one in particular. But someone answered.

It was an old man, tending to some of the many dead plants in town, trying in vain to revitalize them. "The Grimm." Was what he said, gravely. "They came in the night."

Ren caught on to something. "If it was the Grimm, why are no buildings broken?" From all they knew of the Grimm, they attacked other living beings, drawn by negative desires and emotions.

"Can't you see from outside!" The old man was angry now. "They came in and took away our life source, out crops, our food! Without that we'll all be dead anyway."

Ren took note of the man's theory but it didn't sit well with him. Grimm normally would attack humans outright not let them starve to death. While it was true they didn't know enough about Grimm to learn how they sustained their own life, Ren was pretty sure they weren't herbivores if anything.

"Oh stop scaring the young ones Graham!" Called and old woman from inside the front doorway the group assumed to be the old man's. The woman turned to them. "Please, don't mind him. We're in a trying time."

"We can see that." Nora said.

Ruby pinched her for being rude but Jaune spoke next. "Do you have a guard in town? Maybe a huntsman or huntress?"

The old woman shook her head. "No, no one would bother protecting a town only good for doing something everyone else can do."

"That's not right!" Ruby responded quickly. No one in the group were surprised but the old woman was taken aback. "Every life, no matter how big or small, important or not, **is** important!" Of course the others agreed with her. It wasn't right for one village to die out while another gets to go on. Towns have lives and lives deserve to be saved.

The old woman was, for lack of a better word, shocked. Her face was agape and she didn't seem to be making any effort to talk at all. In fact, Ren was concerned that she had passed right then and there.

A sigh came to all their ears and suddenly Team RNJR remembered that the old man had not left them. He seemed disappointed, his head hung. But when he looked up Jaune noted a little light of hope in his eyes. "He's no huntsman but he keeps folks in line around here." He said, gently, almost like he was trying to keep himself from feeling any goodness. "Geoff. If there was ever a man in the village we owed the most it would be him."

After giving the team directions to Geoff's house they set off, leaving the old man and woman waving them off, the woman promising them a pie if they ever returned.

Ruby looked back at the couple as she walked off and felt a strange sense of longing for… something. Her attention turned back to the path ahead. Jaune led them through a small number of streets before announcing their destination was coming up.

"Jaune, I think we ended up going through all the villages streets." Ren pointed out mutely.

Jaune heard him and agreed with a nod. The house they had been directed too didn't seem impressive. It blended in with the other houses well though it was notably a bit bigger. But if there was a rundown house in this town that looked abandoned it was this one.

Without hesitation Jaune walked up to the door and knocked. There was silence for a few moments before movement could be heard inside signified by the sound of a glass breaking into many pieces. Ruby suddenly got nervous and Ren became cautious. Jaune noted the change in the others emotional states and adapted his own appropriately.

When the door opened none of them were prepared for the onslaught of smells that wafted to their noses. The place smelled of smoke and alcohol and though they could not see in they suggested to themselves that it would look much worse on the inside. The man who had opened the door, presumably Geoff, looked like he fit in well though Nora wouldn't ever say that to his face. He hadn't shaved in a while and his hair hung in mats down to his shoulders. He was wearing a stained grey tank top and shorts that showed off his impressive muscles and one arm was covered in tattoos. Ruby remembered that it was referred to as a 'sleeve' ironically enough.

Other than his clothing choice and his obviously drunken visage he didn't look like a bad guy. His eyes were clouded by soft, the beard almost made him look like a wise old man, and his muscles were very impressive to look at Nora almost forgot Ren was standing not two centimetres away from her. He had moved in front of her at some point too.

Geoff regarded the group of kids in front of him. "You're not from around here." He pointed out matter-of-factly. Jaune took the full force of his horrible breath and felt like the glass of his Scroll had shattered, and it was in his pocket.

"No sir." Despite appearances Jaune needed to be nice. Even the grumpiest of people around here looked up to this man, at least it seemed that way. "We…"

"…Are huntsmen!" He interrupted loudly. His attention turned from Jaune to the other three, particularly Ruby and Nora. "And huntresses." He said, slyly, bowing his head slightly.

Jaune really didn't like this guy. He had to hold his outrage back though, there was no reason to call them huntsmen or huntresses separately. And Ruby was blushing which made him feel even more… empowered.

Jaune stood more square-shouldered and puffed his chest out slightly. "We see you have a Grimm…"

"…Problem would hardly be the word I'd use." The man interrupted Jaune again. "More like infestation, or catastrophe." He turned to his back and pulled out a half full bottle of whiskey as if from thin air. "Either way, it's Grimm." He laughed airlessly and humourlessly at his own joke.

"We're here to help." Jaune cringed as Ruby spoke up. She stepped forward so she was shoulder to elbow with Jaune and he had half the mind to push her back. He didn't like how Geoff's eyes looked at her.

Ruby's words made Geoff go silent for more than a moment before he really started laughing. Ruby would have felt embarrassed but she knew they could help. She was used to people not believing her on sight. Though she wanted to prove her point by saying something else but knew that this 'disgusting' man would just end up laughing even harder. She just wore her determined look strong.

Eventually his laughter subsided and he became a lot more serious suddenly, almost causing the team in front of him whiplash. "If you want to help keep moving and go far, far away!" He emphasised those words by stepping forward and waving his whiskey bottle in a sweeping motion, Almost bonking Ruby on the head. "All you'll do here is bring more unhappy thoughts and you know what that does to our enemies. Assuming they at least teach common sense to you in school."

"We know the risks of being here, that's why we have to fight." Jaune said firmly, and Ruby was surprised to see Geoff fall silent and listen. "If Grimm prey on negative emotions then maybe they embody those feelings. And if that's the case, we fight to not only destroy them but to destroy those feelings and if not those feelings inside us then we flush out those feelings inside others."

The trio behind Jaune were shocked into silence and most of all Ren. Though, his reaction was along the lines of fuelled curiosity. Now he knew something was up and his suspicion only grew when Ruby came out of her shocked state first and spoke up.

"He's right. We don't just fight Grimm, we fight what they prey on." Her mind couldn't help but skip to the other night. She also noted that Grimm should have very well attacked them that night but shook the thought away quickly. She crossed her arms. "Now, will you help us with your own problem or not?"

Geoff was stunned into silence though he did not have a look of awe or admiration. Just disappointment. "Nah, do what you want." He said as he turned to face his opened doorway, waving them off dismissively. "But no more speeches like that, it was just dumb." He said harshly before stepping inside and almost slamming the door, before seemingly thinking twice about it and closing it gently.

The team stood there for a few moments in silence, looking at the closed door. "Well." Nora drawled. "That went well!" She followed up, cheerfully.

The rest of the team had their own opinions on the matter but none of them needed to share verbally. They felt like they knew what the others were thinking by body language alone. Ruby felt good about that but then a little sad. It wasn't necessarily her who should have been feeling that way about these three.

Though their opinions mixed there was one obviously unanimous thought running through their heads. They were going to save this village.

The team split up from there to explore the town. The first thought that came to their minds was how small it was. As Ren pointed out before, they had gone down almost all its streets getting to Geoff's house. And what a waste of time that was Jaune thought. The goal was to commune with the townsfolk to get the full picture on what was going on. Some were friendly, others a bit reserved. And some were insufferable.

Ruby couldn't help but think about the negative emotions this town had. There were quite a few people who seemed unhappy or otherwise upset. But, after an attack like the one they sustained, wouldn't that be attracting more Grimm? She remembered how they had met very few opposition on their journey. It was strange to think that in this metaphorically dark time there was little to no sight of the enemy.

After a few minutes passed the team rendezvoused at the towns front gate to pool their information together. "Well it was defiantly Grimm." Was all Nora could say, the very few people she talked to seemed too depressed to really say much.

"Not a single house has been touched." Ruby pointed out recalling a small conversation she had with another member of the town. "They just came for the crops." She added in a confused tone.

"I wasn't able to find anything new." Jaune said dishearteningly.

Luckily, Ren had gotten some information. "From what the people I talked to said, they were attacked by a pack of Ursa."

Ruby's face flushed with fright. "Don't they travel in…" She fished her mind for a word. "Larger packs than other Grimm?" She finally settled on one.

Ren nodded. "Yeah."

"And it's not just like five or four." Jaune piped up, surprising Ren with his knowledge and proving he didn't always sleep in class. "These creature's numbers can be like the entire population of humanity." He said, disheartening the group further.

Nora piped up. "Aw come one guys!" She cheered trying to get the team spirits lifted. "It's not like we haven't fought heaps of Grimm before."

Ren nodded with a smirk. "She's right." He agreed, they had faced much worse.

Ruby also agreed and looked over at Jaune. His face was placid, and he had a hand raised to his chin so it looked like he was thinking. For a moment the trio stood there, each looking at their own points of interest. Ren and Nora looked from Jaune to Ruby before back to Jaune again. Ruby would have thought they were waiting for their team leaders to come up with a plan. At least, that's what Ren thought would have been running through Ruby's mind.

In actuality, Ruby was concentrating on nothing but Jaune. She had never thought the boy was any less than handsome but she never really took the time to really take him in before. Her thought drifted to a few nights ago.

When Jaune finally spoke she broke out of her stupor and a slight blush came to her which almost prompted her to pull her hood over her head. But she didn't and Ren still saw the blush.

"First things first." Jaune spoke, like a leader but with that soft edge he always spoke with. "Its obvious something, Grimm or not, attacked." The trio in front of him nodded. "And we can all agree that it could happen again."

"It will." Ren said. "Taking into account how bad everyone is feeling. I would say it could happen in the day."

"But why did it stop at the crops?" Nora pointed out. "From what we see, no one seemed to be in danger."

Ren turned to her. "That's true, no one got hurt. But It only takes one midnight stroll to cause a massacre with these monsters."

Jaune agreed with a nod. "So we find the pack and take them out!" Ruby declared, punching one hand into her other like her big sister.

Jaune smirked at that. He hadn't ever considered that maybe Ruby was trying to follow in her sister's footsteps. But considering Yang, Ruby was doing a lot more than she was. Not that he didn't understand what had happened to Yang wouldn't be disheartening.

He shook his head, what was he doing thinking about stuff like this at this time. "Your close." He finally said, the trio turning to him.

When his response was silence instead of elaborating he knelt down and took out the map from his pack. When did Ren give him that again? The other three knelt down with him and they all looked at the map laid out on the ground.

Jaune took out a pen and began explaining. "What we are going to do is simply recon." He began drawing two small semi-circles around the village, one on either side. He tipped each circle with an arrow to indicate direction, clockwise. "We'll split into two, one team goes to the south and the other to north ends of the village. From there, circle around until you get to the other side of the village. Make sure your keeping a close eye out for any signs of movement."

His plan was met with smiles and muted nods save for Ruby. Jaune turned to her with a questioning look. "It's a good plan, believe me." She assured without needing a prompt. "But maybe we do this a few more times."

"You're just as much a team leader as Jaune is." Ren pointed out.

Jaune nodded. "Feel free to make suggestions." He said to her before blushing and turning to other two. "And you guys too of course." He added nervously.

Nora laughed. "So…" Ruby said, taking back attention. "After we circle once, meaning once we get to the opposite ends of the village, we go out and circle around again from, say, a hundred yards from the first circle." Jaune hadn't noticed but Ruby had taken the pen from his hand at some point and was drawing up a circle similar to his own. Though he pointed out to himself it was adorably childish and squiggly. "Then one more." She said, drawing another set of semi-circles where two hundred yards on the map would be in real life.

Jaune looked down with the other two and with a satisfied nod he turned to the other too. "Are we all agreed?" With a nod each from Ren and Nora it was unanimous. "Ok, you two go south." He pointed to Ren and Nora. "Ruby and I will start at the north side." He got up, bringing the map with and inwardly cursing as he realised they just defaced there only reliable map.

He was about to turn and start walking but Ren stopped them. "Why go with these teams?" he asked.

Jaune acted flustered for a moment, like he was searching for something to say but recovered quickly. Still, the quick blunder only added to Ren's suspicions. "Well you and Nora are partners. Me and… Ruby are…" Jaune trailed off, looking down in a sudden urge of sadness.

"Best Friends!" Ruby perked up after a beat of silence. Though she felt as though she may have over stepped her bounds Jaune offered her a thankful smile. His spirits lifted slightly.

Ren noted to little interaction and then remembered to berate himself later for wanting to stick his nose into others business. He was too perceptive for his own good.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Nora cried out, raising her hand excitedly.

Ren turned to her. "Yes Nora?" He said in a tone that made him sound amused but fed up.

"Why don't the girls go together and the guys together!" She said and Jaune was about to suggest otherwise but Nora spoke up again. "That way there'd be one team leader per pairing." She pointed out like it was obvious.

And it was, but the trio in front of her fell silent, mouths agape. Nora had a good point. Nora actually made a good, strategic point. And none of them could believe it.

Ren recovered first though, picking up his bottom jaw and turning to Ruby and Jaune. "She's got a point." He deadpanned.

Ruby and Jaune weren't falling for it. Ren was just as surprised as they were. He just hid it better.

Jaune nodded, slowly. "Ok…" He said, again, slowly. He was surprisingly put off.

Ren smirked again as he saw he would need to prompt the team to move out. He did so, and headed off to the north side of the village with Jaune while Nora dragged a stunned Ruby off to the south.

When they arrived Jaune finally recovered from Nora's surprised suggestion. They didn't say much and instead just began to walk towards the starting point before proceeding to circle the village clockwise as discussed.

A few more moments passed, Jaune was keeping a close eye out for any signs of movement. Ren, being the ever-observant person he was, managed to keep an eye on the forest as well as Jaune. He cursed himself again for taking such interest in Jaune and Ruby's situation but he couldn't help himself. He was a wall flower, he observed. And sometimes he did something about it.

Eventually, Ren found that the silence between them was getting to be too much. He had things on his mind and felt like they should be talked about considering they involved the other party. "Hey Jaune?" He started, casually.

"Yeah?" Jaune replied quickly, showing he was paying attention though his eyes kept glued to the forest. Ren noted they'd reach the south end of the village soon.

"What's the deal between you and Ruby?" He decided to ask straight out, not bothering to dance around the question.

Jaune was caught off guard but managed to hide it well, at least he thought so. "What do you mean?" Was all he could respond with.

"Well, since a few nights ago, you too have been acting awfully close." True, he didn't have much evidence to back this up. But since the morning the two had woken up groaning like they didn't sleep a wink they had been getting more involved with each other.

"Isn't that natural?" Jaune pointed out, like it was obvious. "I mean… back at Beacon…" A pause. "We spent a lot of time together, I'm sure more than you know of."

This came as a small shock to Ren. He had always considered Team JNPR to be Jaune's closest, if not, only friends at Beacon. And though he and the rest of his team had strong ties with Team RWBY he didn't know of too much interaction between individuals of each team. Sure Weiss always sucked up to Pyrrha (in a more friendly way after a while) and the other girls had their own connections. He and Blake got along well enough too. But Jaune and Ruby were both the two that seemed most undesirable to this particular kind of relationship however, admittedly, at first. As time went on the two drew closer but not to the extent they were now.

"Dude?" Jaune spoke up again after a few moments of silence, Ren snapping out of his musings.

He nodded. "I don't think any of us knew about that."

Suddenly, Jaune grew a smile. "Yeah, we used to meet a lot in the library. It started by accident when I found Ruby looking for the same book I was."

Ren smirked at this. "You, and Ruby, were looking for a book without insistence from Pyrrha or Weiss?" He chuckled at Jaune's hot cheeks and heated response.

"Yeah, well, were not as dumb as we seem ya know!" He said, crossing his arms and huffing.

Ren's chuckling eventually subsided and Jaune continued. "Anyway, we decided to share and from then on we met each day following that week. We discussed our teams and its members, their strengths, weaknesses, even our own." Ren held onto every word but he was blown away nonetheless. Jaune went on and on about his meetings with Ruby that didn't end up being that private. How none of his or Ruby's team found out simply tied to the fact that they were doing this while they were all taking a day off.

Jaune couldn't help but blab on and reminisce. He had such fond memories of Beacon but most of all with the friends he made their. But none of them were like Ruby. The first friend he made, he quite liked that title for her. And it seemed fitting as that's who he was for her too. And that made the meeting with her all the more special.

That day in the library they both decided that if they were going to be team leaders they needed to start thinking like ones. And that lead them to helping each other out whenever they could. So they set to meet that time next week. And at that meet they scheduled another for the week after. And then the week after that and the week after that. Those were some of his favourite days spent at Beacon.

He couldn't help but remember that it all started because they were both put off by the large amount of attention they got from both of their teams. Sure, they weren't overbearing, but being an introvert and suddenly being declared a leader of three others certainly put you off.

"Umm… you guys?" Unexpectedly, Ruby's voice cut into Jaune's ramblings and thoughts.

He looked straight ahead, only to lock eyes with the silver orbs of the girl he had been talking about, standing there and looking confused.

She tilted her head. "Did you… **mean** to come back to the north gate of the village?"

While Jaune began panicking and berating himself over this mistake while Ruby tried to calm him down, Ren and Nora where off to the side trying to hide their laughs. And it was then that Ren found out Nora had a particularly similar conversation with Ruby.

Though, and they agreed, only Jaune would make this mistake. But Nora then found an opening, and teased Ren mercilessly for making the same mistake.

* * *

(A/N) Well well well, you thought this would all be Romantic fluff now didn't you... well it will be just not ATM

But F***ING HELL the support. You guys are too much. Thank you so much and I'm looking forward to uploading the next chapter.

Don't have much to say so enjoy this for now and I'll see you next week.

Bye Bye.


	4. Chapter 4: Trying to Look Away

**Chapter 4:**

 **Trying to Look Away**

* * *

At some point suspicion had settled in for all of Team RNJR. They had finished their three circles of the village without any interruptions other than the little hiccup at the start. A hiccup Ruby felt like Jaune would never live down. Jaune felt the same way.

Shaking his head Jaune took another look around. He needed to focus, more important things were happening right now. Or rather, more important things weren't happening right now. It had only been a few moments since Ren last mentioned that the town had been attack only last night. That meant that its attackers couldn't have gone far. Especially considering that it was supposed to be a pack of Ursa, the numbers would make them obvious to spot. But there was no sign of them.

"Maybe they only come at night?" Nora suggested in another odd moment of common sense.

But her words went over Ruby's head as her eyes were glued to the trees beyond the forest. Her face was full of concern. Things didn't add up. This village's problems proved that Grimm were still existent. But they seemed to completely vanish when they arrived. At this point, Ruby would like to believe their presence scared them away. Then she felt a tight scrunch in her heart remembering what her uncle had told her when she woke from the fall of Beacon.

Were the silver eyes doing this?

Since the time she had accidentally used whatever power she had, something had felt… different. She couldn't directly trace this feeling back to her having strange eyes though. A lot had changed between then and now.

Nora turned to Ruby. "Think we should head back?"

"No." Came Jaune's response on the other side of town. Ren raised his eye brows for a moment. "We'll circle again. Just to be sure." Jaune elaborated, gesturing to the woods.

Ren nodded and set off after Jaune, Nora doing likewise following Ruby who had suggested the same thing.

Nora suddenly felt nervous, and her face changed fittingly. "You don't think we should go back and tell the guys?" She asked, unsure.

Ruby's face was determined and her voice even more so when she spoke. "They can wait back in town, it's fine."

Nora still felt unsure. Would Ren worry about her? She knew Jaune would worry about the two of them. Maybe Ruby more than herself though. Despite what people thought, Nora was quite adept at being perceptive. She could tell when people had feelings for others. God knows she has been in the same situation for the past several years. How long had she known Ren now?

Eventually, the team's leaders turned and began new circles around the village, unaware that the other team was doing the same. In another act of likewise thinking, both leaders also moved to make full circles this time. They wouldn't run into each other as they were going in the same direction still.

And again, both leaders opted to make one more round after the fourth one didn't turn up anything.

At this point, everyone was beginning to get suspicious. The Grimm had attacked the night before they arrived, that much was certain, but first they go for crops and no other humans and secondly, they seemingly vanished without a trace?

Jaune ran everything they knew through his head multiple times while making the fifth circle round the village. Something didn't sit right with him about the whole thing.

But if Jaune was getting worried Ruby was worse off. With the burdening thoughts her silver eyes gave her, Ruby was feeling more and more anxious about what was really happening.

* * *

Qrow sat lazily on a tree branch just outside of Machigatta Village. He noticed with a pained wince that his flask was getting empty. The next town wasn't for another two days. Unfortunately, this one didn't have a bar.

He put the flask away and stood up, balancing on the thin branch. Through the leaves, he could just make out the image of his black-haired niece walking squarely through the forest. He smirked at her. Though he wasn't Ruby's father he had spent plenty of time with her and most of that time was spent training her to be who she was now. An amazing huntress.

But his proudness also brought a sense of regret. She was still so young and better off being in school. And though she had shown herself to be very competent, some people, including himself, felt as though children should still leave bigger stuff up to the adults. Stuff like finding a gang lord's secret hideout or facing an onslaught of Grimm. Worst of all though had to be the battle to come.

With a shake of his head Qrow dropped down silently from the tree tops and moved to another one that was well away from Ruby and her friend. He chose one that was a bit thicker and sat comfortably on one of its branches. He reached for his flask but remembered its fullness and stopped. Instead, opting to lay there without a care in the world.

His thoughts were drifting to longing of late nights spent with cute and hot women when suddenly a voice woke him.

"…WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Cried a very aggravated Jaune.

Qrow perked up a little, eager to see something other than Grimm happen for once. "Calm down Jaune." Jaune's friend, Ren, was trying to calm him by offering a hand to his shoulder.

Jaune shrugged it away. "No Ren I can't!" He yelled right into Ren's face.

Ren's face turned annoyed suddenly which even threw Qrow off. _I haven't spent much time with the kid but I thought he was the emotionless husk?_ Qrow thought before instantly regretting it as he had missed the rest of the conversation. They had both calmed now and were quietly discussing what they were going to do next.

Qrow regarded Jaune for a moment. From he remembers, Jaune was the only one who knew, really knew, what happened on the night Beacon fell. Well, he knew more than the others of Team… what was it, JNRR? Nevertheless, he knew enough for Qrow to think a kid like that would be losing his mind. But other than his odd obsession with the Pyrrha Nikos on his scroll nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was just grieving, that was fine. For a while.

Eventually, Ren and Jaune began walking away and Qrow was about to decided whether to follow or go back to Ruby and the other girl… before he heard the click of what, to him, sounded like a crossbow.

He stiffened, trying to find the location of the weapon undoubtedly aimed at him. After a few moments passed the attacked seemed to get bored.

A sigh came from right behind Qrow. "Why did it have to be you."

Qrow knew a lot of people but that was because of his many a time spent at bars and pubs around the world. And at this point he was convinced he could never forget a face even if he was half drunk when registering it. But he couldn't forget a voice even more so.

Qrow smirked as he sensed the crossbow lower. "Geoff frickin' Chester." He said with a humorless laugh.

Geoff let out a breathy laugh to. "Qrow Branwen." He replied, laughing a little harder now.

Noting the kids were a fair distance away Qrow dropped down from the branch soundlessly. Geoff followed albeit a little less gracefully but no one noticed.

"What are you doing way out here?" Qrow asked, gesturing to the village only slightly visible through the trees. If he remembered right Geoff was from Mistral itself.

"A mission." Geoff replyed, looking as though the answer was obvious.

Qrow was however surprised, which didn't show very well on the man's face. He just looked curious. "A mission?" He repeated. "They still give those out?"

"Things aren't as desperate here." Geoff replied hotly, pointing an accusing finger. Qrow forgot to act intimidated. "You Vale guys may have lost Beacon… and your relic I'm sure." Thoses last words were quiet and Geoff leaned in to speak them before pulling back and returning to normal volume. "But Mistral is as strong and proud as ever." Was what he proclaimed while holding his left arm over his chest.

Qrow was amused but let the mistake slip past, from his breath he could guess Geoff had been drinking a few moments ago. "Heard folks say you've been her for a while." Qrow pointed out the inconsistency.

Geoff nodded. "Figures you'd done some snooping." He said with a smirk. "This village has had quite the ton of problems. An odd case though, the Grimm seem to enjoy ravaging their crops more so than the people."

"So, this was before Beacon fell." Qrow pointed out as fact more than asked for yes or no. His finger came up to his chin. "Strange."

Geoff stayed silent more a moment but when Qrow looked up he looked like there was something he wanted to say. Qrow's hand went from his chin to the back of neck, scratching it, not nervously but rather as a casual gesture.

"You know I'm not the one snooping right?" He asked.

Geoff nodded again, a bit more sternly. "What are they doing?" He asked.

Qrow smirked. "Saving the world." The pair of them reached for their weapons, Geoff in angry persuasion for answers and Qrow in self-defense. "You saw her eyes."

Geoff backed off then. He didn't have any reason to fight Qrow and frankly it wasn't his business. But a group of kids come to this village, bringing with them negative thoughts all the way from Beacon. Plus, as Hunters they would be wearing their souls on their sleeves, quite literally, with their aura unlocked they were targeted just for existing by Grimm. It was his mission to protect this place and that was just what he was going to do. But he knew what Qrow was talking about.

As a rather well trained Huntsmen himself, Geoff knew many of the world's secrets and those belonging to the government. Qrow remembered he didn't know about the seasons though. But at least they both knew of Ruby Rose and what her power brought to the table. 'An edge', Geoff had called way back when. But then the two had been discussing Summer Rose, the girl's mother, who had the same trait.

Geoff had lowered his guard, contemplating Qrow. He listed off the things he knew about him but one of these points came to mind. Qrow's semblance. It explained why Qrow wasn't traveling with the group personally. Another thing he remember was that the man was stubborn, and in an ironic twist concerning his semblance, usually got what he wanted.

"Actually, you being here makes some sense now." Geoff suddenly remember something he stumbled on that morning. When they arrived he would have thought those kids had taken care of this villages little problem. There probably twenty of them, maybe more. No, defiantly more.

Qrow knew what Geoff was referring too already. Of course, when he sensed his usually bad feelings spike last night, he went to investigate while the kids slept. He found a village being wasted by Ursa and a few moments after he had the drop on them he needed. "So where were you?" he asked smirking.

Geoff was about to answer before the faint and distant cry of a girl came to both their ears.

Qrow's smirk remained but it turned grim. Geoff had one to now as he looked into Qrow's eyes and said, gravely, "I was dealing with _another quarter_ of their pack."

* * *

The last thing Jaune could comprehend was a very loud growl. The thought in his mind now was of the slight sting of thick grass on his face. He was lying on the ground, likely unconscious since a few seconds ago. And he was still trying to figure out why and how and maybe even when.

Then a sniper rifle sounded from nearby, _very_ nearby. He looked up, only managing to see black and red boots with way too many laces. His eyes wandered up a bit and finally he could see Ruby Rose, holding her gun-scythe in rifle mode, firing off shot after shot at things he could not see just yet.

For some reason, she didn't look particularly panicked. Rather, Ruby seemed to be quite peaceful and content to be firing at whatever it was that was threatening her. And she looked gorgeous too. The corset of her combat skirt hugged in just the right way. Small, fain scares along her legs were visible due to the cuts in her leggings. Scars were beautiful too, he had to admit.

Then, Jaune felt his breathing hitched. Ruby slowly turned her face towards him, as if life was in slow motion. Her face was even more stunning than her body. Soft, pale skin accenting her lips, her big silver eyes being on of the most haunting sights to ever be seen. Her red cape flowed with her, her black hair doing the same. Although, and this might have just been him but, had it always had that spectacular tint of red to it?

Jaune breath became even more unsteady as he saw Ruby draw closer. She was no longer firing though he heard the muffled sounds of another's gun. But thoughts of whoever else was nearby were swept away when Ruby knelt down by Jaune's head. Her arm stretched out to him and he quickly realized her hand was going to touch his face. It did, and it was one of the most pleasant things imaginable. He felt his face relax along with the rest of his body.

But the moment ended as soon as it started, and Jaune's eye reopened though he did not remember closing them and a new thought came to him.

This was going to hurt.

Before Ruby's withdrawn hand came into quick and painful contact with Jaune's he realized what had happened. Ren, the Ursa… the rest, he remembered with an imaginary voice-crack. There had been so many rather than springing into action, like Ren had did moments before Jaune realized what happening was, he had stood there like a complete idiot. There were so many.

Finally, the world started flowing normally again and Jaune registered the harsh sting on his left cheek.

"Wake up, Jaune!" Came Ruby's cry, her face at last looking as panicked and anxious as any normal person would in this situation.

Jaune rose quickly and barely registered Ruby doing the same as he took in the sight. All around them were Ursa Grimm. Jaune wasn't too good with math but there had to be over fifty or so, well, well over fifty.

Ruby had begun firing again and Jaune turned to her. His previous thoughts returned to him and he wondered in the world he had been thinking. But now more than ever his mind need to be focused on fighting.

Their eyes locked, set determination to live and beat these Grimm present in both pairs, and Jaune quickly drew Crocea Mors and sprang into action as he should have well before now.

Since Ruby had the luxury of a long ranged weapon, and even then the girl could handle herself in a fight, Jaune didn't feel too bad for leaving her to head his own attack head on. Since the Grimm had circled them completely Jaune picked a direction and went for it. His first challenger came forward but he dealt with it with one rushing slice. The next came and with the momentum he had quickly built up it was gone quickly too.

Jaune doubled back and picked his own target. A one horizontal slice, two vertical ones and a trio of diagonal cuts later six Grimm had begun decaying into nothing on the ground where he stood.

Back where he had woken up, the same place Ruby had spotted him, she was holding her own. Managing to keep the circle of Ursa at bay with her gun she still felt as though the circle was getting smaller, the Grimm getting closer. She panicked for a moment and froze, before her eyes locked on a tuft of blonde hair in the middle of the black chaos.

Jaune was already doing rather well having just woken up from what Ruby had assumed was not a gently unconsciousness. Already he was fighting at what he would admit would be his best and he had his own little circle of Grimm around him, being taken out one by one.

Ruby had to admit, she was jealous of him. Jaune was never the one to start fights, even with Grimm. But come the time where he would be forced into a situation like that, like this, he was a great fighter. Pyrrha had a lot to do with that and Ruby had to shoot a few Grimm down to keep herself from freezing up at the thoughts of her. It was really all thanks to Pyrrha Jaune was like this, strong, adept, capable, not a born fighter but one with enough training and maybe ancestral blood to be made into a great one.

Ruby would have felt inadequate next to him, had it not been for her own pile of Grimm residue strewn about in an almost perfect circle. Ruby felt proud of herself for it, she just felt even prouder of Jaune in an odd way. If he wasn't strong in body, wich right now he was, then he was strong in mind which would have made him a very powerful foe. But luickly for her, it made him an even more powerful… friend.

Suddenly, Ruby felted choked up. That word didn't sit right with her. But she didn't get much time to dwell on it as an Ursa had come up behind her, she spun around to attack but another stopped her and suddenly she was overwhelmed.

There was no more wiggle room and one had grabbed her, Crescent Rose clutched in her hand painfully. The Grimm began pulling on her, painfully trying to rip her limbs, fighting for whatever part of her they could sink their teeth into. Ruby cried, yelled yet the pain did not stop. Her face was that of pure terror and it felt like an eternity had passed already, an eternity of pain and suffering. An eternity of life regrets as her life began to flash right in front of her.

But then the agony subsided, albeit slightly. She still felt sore and her body stung all over. The Grimm had let her go and she fell to the ground, hard, not helping her pain. She groaned ceaselessly, focusing too much on the discomfort to really notice she was still alive.

Jaune turned in that moment, the group of Grimm he had been fighting bit away from him now. He finally spotted Ren and Nora, fighting just as hard as himself. Less so maybe considering their weapons. He was thoroughly out of breath.

He scanned for any Grimm that had not been dispatched already to fight, ones that weren't aiming for anyone else. When he found none his thoughts turned to Ruby. Ren and Nora had their pack dealt with well enough so that meant Ruby was fighting one on her own.

But when he laid eyes on her suddenly a rush of concern ran through him. She was knelt pathetically on the ground, clutching her left arm while that same arm held another part of her body. He face was scrunched with severe pain and her breathing was clearly heavy. Jaune lost sight of her for a moment as Grimm drew nearer to her. But the monsters fell again and now Jaune could see… Geoff.

Jaune's mind couldn't be stopped in connecting the dots. Ruby had just been bested right now and Geoff, of all people Geoff, had come to her rescue. And he hadn't, and she considered him a friend. Jaune was overcome with jealousy in that moment, and need to protect Ruby overwhelmed him. Along with the feeling to prove he was better than Geoff.

With that, Jaune did just what Geoff had expected him to and went into a hyper state. Teenagers were easy to guess, especially the males. Driven by hormonal desires to impress the opposite sex they tended to be a lot less reckless. But Geoff wasn't a fool, he wouldn't do something like this if he knew things could go south at all. Jaune looked like a soft kid, not a fighter in any way. But judging the cover and reading the book were two different things, and Geoff was happy to see that someone managed to surprise him.

Even more so when Jaune rushed to Ruby's side rather than taking on the hordes of Grimm surrounding them.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a panic.

Ruby looked up, giving a weak nod and trying to smile. But she could only manage a grimace.

Geoff meanwhile wasn't too happy with the development. It was bad enough that he was wrong about something but now the Grimm were closing in again.

"Hey kid!" He yelled, quickly grabbing the Jaune's attention.

It wasn't needed however as now Geoff was looking properly he could see the boy was already up and ready to fight, standing protectively in front of the girl.

"Geoff, you a betting man?" Jaune asked, surprising himself.

Geoff was intrigued. He didn't think this kid had the guts to bet anything. Hell, he didn't seem to be the image of a sociable person. But one thing was for sure, he did have guts.

The man was taken aback he didn't answer but Jaune proceed with his gamble anyway. "One hundred lien says I beat more monsters than you."

"Heh." Geoff couldn't hold back is smirk. "You're on kid." Geoff didn't even seem to think as he sprung instantly into action, pulling out his crossbow.

It's wasn't a crossbow for much longer though. After firing a few shots at some weaker looking Grimm, Geoff clicked it and the weapon changed into what looked like a simple police baton. But after swinging it around for a moment it's true properties came to light. Like the arrows, he had used to free Ruby, the baton had electric dust flowing through it, charging it with the power of lighting. With that, Grimm began falling one by one, second after second.

Jaune was having a bit more trouble. He was used to fighting by this point but finally fatigue was starting to wear him down. It didn't help that he was presumably unconscious not a few moments ago. But he tried not to let anything stop him. He swung his sword, thinking now more with his brain than his measly muscles, strategically slicing through air and Grimm alike to keep his head above water.

But things were getting overwhelming, the Grimm obviously outnumbered him. And suddenly, in a moment of panic, he felt alone.

But then came a battle cry unlike any he had heard before. And in a fall of rose petals, Ruby Rose fell front her sky, swinging her scythe down on each and every Grimm with in mere centimeters of Jaune. All he could do was look up and watch on in awe and Ruby continued to defy gravity, seemingly reigning judgement from above. Like an angel.

The world started moving in slow motion again and Jaune was quick to take the moment in. He watched careful how Roby's weapon moved. But also, how her arms moved, how her legs swayed with the momentum she was gaining, and how her hair continuously caressed her cheeks time after time. Her face was again one of the most beautiful sights Jaune thought ever existed but this time he wasn't hallucinating.

Ruby was tired, and sore, that much he could guess. But the way she covered it all up was admirable. And yet, a pain still shone through her face. Through the gritted teeth and soft yet determined eyes she held on to the entire time she fought. She was strong, leagues stronger than him, and not just in body (which was embarrassing to admit) but in mind as well. Granted, Jaune never really thought to much on what face he pulled while fighting, his mind always locked on staying alive. But Ruby seemed to notice, and always tried to keep calm and look kind. A childish notion of course, but that was who she was. And Jaune hoped that she would stay that way.

Ruby finally landed and instead of suddenly crashing back into reality, Jaune slowly walked into it, face set with determination. And an odd smirk.

The two locked eyes. Ruby was breathing a bit heavily but managed to smirk just as resolutely as Jaune. Jaune was feeling a lot lighter now as the two turned and stood back to back, facing their enemies who were now getting in closer.

Suddenly, Ruby felt self-conscious. Thoughts of Pyrrha plagued her in that moments. But not just her, thoughts of her mixed with Jaune and things became a lot more unclear. She couldn't help but see the two together. See a future that, at this point, could never be. Ruby saw Jaune and Pyrrha together, holding hands, laughing, sharing what wonderful times they could. Ruby saw all the things that should have been now, saw Pyrrha in her place, here next to Jaune.

A small nudge to her back brought her to her senses and she relished Jaune was still behind her. He hadn't moved, in fact, he had turned his head just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. Their gazes locked, and Jaune felt like he knew what Ruby was feeling. He hadn't imagined the pain he saw in her eyes before. He just didn't know how to interpret it until just now.

"Don't worry." He said simply, still managing to smirk.

Ruby was caught of guard. Was he reading her mind suddenly? Did he know what she was thinking? No, maybe he just thought he incompetent. She had been beaten up quite a bit just now. The worry wart he was would be fussing over her. "I'll do my best." She said weakly, not even sure if Jaune had heard her.

But he had, and his smirk grew. Guess it was her turn to miss-interpret. "Right now, Ruby." He said, him too looking away from… "My partner." He blurted out. Blurted, but with conviction.

Ruby whirled. "Wha-!?"

"Let me finish." Jaune interrupted seriously, like he was about to say the coolest thing ever but feared someone screwing up his moment.

"Right now." He continued in the same manner as before. "I wouldn't want anyone else here. Besides you!"

Jaune had turned to face Ruby now too, and she took every fragment of his confident face. Ruby couldn't help the smile, the true and genuinely happy smile that graced her lips. This whole time, Ruby had felt, even feared, that Pyrrha's passing had changed Jaune, permanently. That everything that had happened at Beacon would forever be stuck at the forefront of his mind. But she saw now, that Jaune hadn't changed at all. That maybe she had become the serious one. That maybe she had been the one too focused on the end goal to see what was happening around her, to him. To her.

No, Jaune hadn't change. Ruby just needed to wake up and see that.

Ruby looked so happy Jaune felt like she was going to tackle him. He felt abashed at the thought and moved to defuse the situation. They did have an army to fight after all.

"Come one love birds!" The moment was ruined with Geoff's far off words. But despite that the two just laughed it off.

Still smiling their faces set once more with determination. "Ready?" Jaune asked, beginning to turn as he felt he already knew her answer.

So much so Ruby just nodded and turned like-wise so the two were back to back once more.

Their stance became solid, they drew closer into each other, pressing their weight into the person behind them until they knew that the other was not leaving. That the only time they would, would be when it was time to leave. And even then, Jaune felt the pressure coming from Ruby would never leave him. As if it would stay as a constant reminder that she was still, truly there.

"To the socially awkward!" Ruby proclaimed, mimicking Jaune's own proclamation from prom. Oh, how time had flown from back then.

"To the heroes of Vale!" Jaune replied, with an even stronger sense of belief in it.

"Oh, I like that." Ruby stated with a smile. "Hey, I bet I can get even more Grimm than you and Geoff combined."

Jaune was up for the challenge, although. "My plan was to surprise him and count the Grimm I had already dealt with before he showed up." He said with a smirk.

Ruby giggle. "Then I've already won." She said. "'Wemember' your 'wittle' nap?" She added, in a baby voice.

Jaune laughed but it didn't hide his blush. "T-to… to us!" He yelled.

Ruby shook her head.

And together, they pushed themselves away from one another, weapons raised to their enemy. And the battle continued.

* * *

Geoff made a forced gaging sound, feigning the act of vomiting up lunch. Qrow just laughed. His smile growing when his colleague turned to him with a heated look.

"Don't ever impersonate me again." Geoff said, threating.

He didn't scare Qrow however, not when something like this had just happened. But he supposed he could be good natured about it.

He shrugged. "Aw, come one. I gotta tease my niece one way or another."

* * *

(A/N) Your guys have been good, have a fight scene.

I was happy how this one turned out actually. I set out planning for a fight to start with and I knew I was going to focus more on Ruby and Jaune's emotions but I would like to explore the 'art' of making a RWBY fight scene in writing. It'd be hard but if it was able to be quick and efficient with words without taking away from the experience (for example you cant use the same word over and over and using too simple words wouldn't help) it would be a job well done I think. Heh, something to think on.

Anyway, hope you enjoy and GET HYPED for the next chapter will be the last. Not sure what it holds other than... fluff probably, knowing me.

Read you soon!

P.S. I am interested to see what you guys think about putting RWBY fights in writing. Maybe if you guys have any good example of this already being displayed let me know with PM. Always appreciated!

 **(UPDATE) My misspelling of Pyrrha seems to have bother a few so I've gone back to fix it... Let's not make that mistake again me.**

 **Thank you HurricaneRenegade and some random Guest (who I did not understand was trying to get me to see the error of ways (sorry about that)) for pointing it out to me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Remember then Move On

**Chapter 5:**

 **Remember then Move On**

* * *

It had been a long fight but eventually things finally ended. From there, things went normally. Well, normal for Team RNJR now-a-days any way. They were bruised, broken and bleeding, but the townsfolk were still celebrating them like indestructible heroes. They received thanks and praises from each and every citizen, sometimes multiple times from the same one. The team tried to be polite and modest as usual and yet the town still ended up throwing a party that night.

"Alright people, let the kid's breath." It had been Geoff who had put a stop to it though. After a few moments of appreciation passed he stepped in and offered the four rest at his place. Jaune was bit reserved about it, staying in a house that was only meant for one guy, but Ruby accepted instantly. Then proceeding to hold Jaune up when he took a rather shaky step.

However, it turned out that Geoff's house wasn't all it said on the tin, so to speak. There was a trap door hidden beneath a pretty patched up couch. And inside was an organised, spacious (and sterile) workspace. Ruby was quickly seen salivating at the sight of all the weapons placed all around the place. Along with the countless weapons, tools and worktables, Ruby knew they were for making the 'beautiful things' right away, there were four other beds.

"Is this your teams base?" Ren took a shot in the dark. It was set up to be something to the like.

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't seen my teammates in a while." He said, scratching the back of his head before walking over to a framed and slightly crooked picture on the wall. "Team JNGL*." He said, simply, pointing at the picture.

In it were, of course, four people. The first, a woman, tall with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Then a man, looking a bit older than Geoff with a full beard. His muscles were impressive. Then there was Geoff and finally another woman. Short and slim, her hair was perfectly straight and black. And her eyes clearly defined her as Mistral born. Ren noted that Geoff's gait slipped a little when he set eyes on her but he recovered quickly.

The creak of a bed sinking under pressure brought Ren and Geoff's attention's back to the others. Nora had already made herself quite comfortable, despite one of the wounds on her shoulder having now reopened due to her little jump.

"Nora." Ren reprimanded instantly, walking over to her to clean the wound again.

Geoff laughed a little. "You four rest here for the night. I'll use the bed upstairs."

"Oh no, sir, we couldn't… ACK!" Jaune was about to turn him down on the offer, these beds would have been much more comfortable. But his leg cramped up when Ruby let him down. And the pained reaction he gave drew her into a tirade of 'sorrys'.

Jaune waved her off but she remained to help him relax. He thanked her for it.

Geoff noted the two quietly and then snuck off while Ren tended to Nora and Ruby to Jaune.

After moments passed of one partner fussing over the other things eventually calmed. Geoff came in with plates full of surprisingly delicious looking food. Jaune wouldn't have pegged him for the cooking type, then again considering pie was for desert he thought maybe it was the courtesy of the old woman they had met earlier.

"People are really celebrating out there." Geoff mention causally. "You should indulge them when you feel better." He suggested, gesturing to the door.

"They didn't have to." Ren replied, modest as usual. The others, not so much however.

"A party!" Nora squealed.

"For us?" Jaune asked carefully but excitedly, almost prideful.

"People aren't drinking, right?" Ruby asked awkwardly.

Geoff laughed at the team. "You kids sure are different." He said through the lingering snickers, eyeing each of them individually. "Almost like my own team." Geoff took a bite of food, not noticing intrigued looks he was getting from his audience.

"What is it like?" Ruby asked quickly, Geoff raised his head to her. "Being a hunter? Being in an actual team!?" She added, eagerly.

Geoff laughed a little at that. Some time ago, he might have been the same way. Young, naive, curious about the world. But, unlike Ruby, he had been content with not knowing until it was vital he did. It wasn't like this career was his choice anyway.

He answered Ruby's question and all those that followed over the meal. The team listened intently to the many events Team JNGL had ever taken part in. Geoff found himself talking about things from all the way back in school, when the four of them first met. Things had been bumpy back then, he and Nigel never got along back then. But they all found common ground somewhere, Janine finally broke out of her shy shell and started really acting like a leader. Well, she got him and Nigel in line at least, Lilith had felt more threatened by the other woman more than anything. But again, things settled down and they eventually started acting like a real team.

Ruby held on to every word, especially the parts where Geoff detailed Team JNGL's weapons. Jaune laughed when he saw that, Ruby's eyes had set ablaze when a weapon was mentioned. His laughter was inward though since he too became interested in Geoff's tales too.

Ren and Nora were more reserved to eat and listen though they were interested in their own way. Ren's mind was elsewhere though for the most part, he couldn't help himself. These happy times never lasted.

Nora saw Ren looking down from time to time. She didn't understand how he could be given the current scenario. A warm room, delicious and wholesome meals, another person to talk to, everything here was perfect. And yet, she fully understood what Ren was feeling because she knew what he was thinking. A little poke in his ticklish spots got his spirits up again. He was easy like that.

"Thanks for the meal!" Jaune announced after gasping from swallowing the last bite of his meal. "It was delicious."

"Well don't thank me." Geoff said, gathering up the plates. "The old lady you met earlier, she's the one who made this." He could have sworn someone muttered 'knew it' under their breath but he let it go. They were kids, tired kids.

Ruby put her hands together, looking cheerful with a full stomach. "We'd better go thank her then!"

Nora stood up immediately. "To the party!" She announced, fist pumping with Ruby by her side in an instant.

Ren smirked, almost letting slip the 'you never get tired, do you Nora' comment again. Jaune said it instead.

"Then again, I could go for a party." He continued, not wanting this opportunity to pass them by. It was rare to have everyone's spirits **this** lifted.

Ren kept to nodding his head, silently agreeing to the nights events.

And with that, the team made their way up from the hideout and into the town which seemed a lot livelier than it had earlier. All around people bustled both admiring others handiwork and those putting up decorations, setting out tables of food and other such activities. The town was colourful and bright, so much that the team almost forgot it was night time.

They let themselves be swept away into the crowd of adoring townsfolk. They received praises and many an insistence to sit down and eat. What got Ruby interested were the few game stands. They were basic fare games, Ren assumed they were all rigged too.

"Been a while since we had a fair." He overheard someone saying. Looking over he found that it had been grumpy old man from earlier. Ren smiled, everyone was feeling happy.

"Ruby!" Jaune's startled cry broke through Ren's musings. Bringing his attention back to his team mates he saw Ruby and Jaune at a shooting gallery. But after noticing Nora was absent he stalked off with his hands in his pockets looking for her.

Ruby looked to Jaune, confused. "What?" She had drawn her scythe for what she felt was an obvious reason. Jaune had said this was a 'shooting gallery' game so naturally she needed her gun.

Jaune gestured to the man at the stand. He looked in awe at the giant scythe but also rather terrified, like Ruby was going to kill him with it. He then pointed out the small, toy guns on the table. "You use this." He said, picking one up and handing it to Ruby.

She put away the scythe and grabbed the smaller and much, much less dangerous weapon. She pouted, annoyed making Jaune smile, pointing out to himself how cute she looked. "This is so not cool."

Jaune smiled a little more. "It's a wonder you've never been to a fair before." He said in surprise. Being who she is, Jaune had assumed she had been to many.

"I grew up in a small town. Much smaller than this." She said, gesturing to the town they were currently in. "Dad was away a lot since he was still a hunter so Yang and I stayed home a lot."

Jaune tilted his head, about to ask an obvious question. Ruby mentioned her dad was away a lot, but what about her mother. Then he remembered, Ruby's past was a tragic one. It was the same for Yang too. They had both lost their mothers at young ages. Except, one died and the other went missing. He held his tongue, and decided to change the subject.

"Well, come on then. Let's have lots of fun tonight!" He said, trying his best to cheer Ruby up.

She perked up easily, and was cheery for pretty much the whole night. Together, Ruby and Jaune went from stall to stall, playing games and winning prizes. Though it was her first time, Ruby made the most wins, carrying around a large number of stuffed animals. It was funny to Jaune as he thought about the pile she'd make if she went to an actual carnival. She'd be buried. His happiness dulled a little when he thought about tomorrow. She'd have to leave them behind.

They finally came to what looked like a cheap strength tester. It was mostly wood and springs but still it impressed Jaune that something like this could operate. Maybe.

The two greeted the man at the stand and offered him some Lien. Ruby went up first. Jaune explained what she had to do and quickly stepped back. She wasn't wielding a weapon but Jaune knew she was still pretty strong.

Ruby got into stance, feet shoulder length apart, one in front of the other. Her front arm came up, held over her midriff while her other hand balled into a fist and rested just below her waist. The stance looked oddly familiar to Jaune. He replicated her stance subtly, before realising with a small gasp that she was copying him. This was the stance Pyrrha always told him to make when fighting.

With small battle cry and big step forward, Ruby punched the machine with all her might. It swayed a little but the springs held the board in place. Ruby shook her hand. "Ow." She mumbled, just enough so that Jaune could hear her but no one else. Then again, maybe she didn't want him to hear either.

"Good effort, girly." The man said, stepping forward to pat her on the shoulder. "Figures a huntress who could take on an army of Grimm like that could hold this much strength." She appreciated the praise, but had to smile through the pain that was in both her wrist and now her shoulder.

"Of course, you weren't alone." The man pointed out, turning to look at Jaune. "Show us what you got kid."

Jaune felt a ting of annoyance. He was starting to get tired of people referring to the four of them as kids. Of course, they were, but they had done a lot over the past few weeks. And even still, people kept talking to them like they were still in school. Which, as Jaune painfully remembered, they should have.

Silently, he stepped forward, hoping to beat out some of his negative thoughts into the machine in front of him. Ruby stepped back. "Go Jaune!" She cried, fist pumping. Then cringing amusingly in pain as she cradled her wounded hand.

Jaune gave her the thumbs up and moved into position.

Ruby watched him intently. Maybe she didn't hold her hand right and that's why it hurt so much. All of her huntress training had gone into her semblance and weapon. She never thought she'd go anywhere without Crescent Rose except for classes, and they were usually secure with so many hunters around.

Jaune took a similar pose to the one he usually took when fighting. Or, more specifically, when he trained with Pyrrha's video. The thought made her sad, but then she thought of the last time she had caught him doing that. It had been a while, not since the night they cried together.

She was unaware that she had taken the same pose just now.

Drawing back, Jaune cried out his hardest and thrust his fist forward… an energy surged in him but he never noticed his hand glowing a pure, white light… and the machine almost split into two pieces. It rocked threateningly back and forward, the three watched on in a mixture of emotions as it started to slowly come loose with each tilt. It stopped finally, still standing. Though little pieces of debris littered the ground.

"That might be enough for tonight." The man said, slowly. His voice sounded like he trying to decide between whether to laugh or just stand stock still.

While Jaune began profusely apologising to the man, going on about not knowing his own strength, Ruby was still standing still, watching him in awe. She had always thought of Jaune being strong in mind and soul. But now it seemed he was strong in body too. Granted, she knew he could hold his own in a fight, but again, he had never been someone to stand out.

"Here you go." Ruby stuttered back into reality, shaking of her previous thoughts.

"What?" She said. Not until after did she notice the small red and white teddy bear in her face.

Jaune smirked behind it. "For you." He pointed out, obviously.

"Oh." Ruby reached for the small bear but stopped part way. "Wait. You won this didn't you?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Jaune replied simply, looking down at the bear and scratching his head like usual. "But, teddies aren't really my thing. I saw it and thought of you though. It's got red on it!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

He held the teddy out to her again and Ruby took it from him. She brought it into her arms and held it in a tight hug. Jaune noticed a slight blush on her face and smiled even brighter at the smile she gave him, her silver eyes twinkling like stars.

"Thank you so much." She said, with all the feeling in the world.

Soft snickers came from nearby as Ren and Nora watched unnoticed by the two of them as the night continued.

* * *

As the night dragged on fatigued eventually and inevitably set in. As the town cleared out of its citizens, many taking down stands and packing away non-purchased goods, the team, too, decided to meet up and head back to Geoff's house for some much-needed rest.

Before they began settling into their beds Jaune suggested they change into their pyjamas. The group was taken by surprise at the suggestion but Jaune's reasoning was solid. They weren't out in the open anymore and, better yet, they had a fully trained huntsman standing (sleeping) in between them and whatever threat would seek them out.

Ruby agreed whole-heartedly, as always, and was the first one to change. One by one they each stepped around the corner to dress in their rarely used pyjamas. Ruby took the longest and Jaune just knew it was to ogle at the weapons hung on the walls there. He smiled to himself at the thought of the face she'd made when she was in awe. It was a goofy look but it was so endearing. Jaune didn't catch himself thinking these things for a while, and Ren and Nora stared in silent horror at their friend's creepy smirk.

After they all changed Ren retired almost immediately to bed. Everyone expected Nora to stay up a little as usual but to everyone's surprise she seemed to fall asleep just as her head hit the pillow. Ruby and Jaune where bewildered but Ren managed to hide his own surprise. He whispered good night to his best friend and fell to sleep.

Ruby and Jaune couldn't get to sleep as fast as the other two so they made quiet small talk for a bit. Eventually, Jaune dropped into dreamland, in the middle of a sentence no less. Ruby smiled sadly. She was a little disappointed the conversation ended so abruptly. But at the same time, she was glad he was able to rest. Today had been a long day, and she too was feeling tired.

However, although sleep came, at least, it felt like it had for an hour or so, Ruby seemed to just blink and suddenly the room was silent and darker than before, a single slither of light shining on the wall to her right. She supposed Geoff had gotten up to turn off the lights that the four of them had forgotten to turn off. They had been so tired they just forgot.

Ruby sat up for a second, discombobulated, but manage to conclude that, yes, she had in fact been asleep. But this time, there was no haunting memory of a nightmare to accompany her awakening. Just the soft sound of light breathing coming from Nora, Ren and… Ruby turn to her right to see a vacant bed next to her.

Where was Jaune?

After asking that question to herself she kicked herself inwardly. Of course, she knew where he was. And what he was doing.

After the night, she and him talked things out, if that's what it was, Ruby hadn't caught Jaune training in secret again. She only had half the mind to go and find him again this time however. She felt like, as much as she was worried for him, she needed to give him space. Jaune was mourning, and while it had been some time since Pyrrha… Ruby knew that a mourning person liked being alone for the most part. Clearly this secrecy meant Jaune was like that right now.

Content with leaving Jaune to his devices Ruby was about to lie down again before a small gleam next to her on the floor caught her eye. The sliver of light coming from the upstairs room caught something metallic and the glare caused her to sit upright again. For whatever reason, Jaune's scroll was on the ground.

Now, if Ruby had wanted to seek Jaune out in order to comfort him before, now she was just curious. Jaune needed his scroll to listen to Pyrrha's tapes. Had he gone out without and didn't realise he had left it behind? If so then Ruby supposed he'd be back quickly, considering he hadn't gone far. But the thought that came after this was a lot more interesting. And it gave Ruby reason to seek Jaune out like she had planned.

Noting Jaune's equipment, all but his sword, hadn't been replaced by his pyjamas Ruby didn't bother changing. She simply stood up and, bare foot, slipped slowly and silently out the front door, passing a very unconscious, and extremely drunk Geoff. As much as she was worried for the man a little boy needed her attention more right now. Then again, maybe they were both acting like children.

Ruby's feet came in contact with hard and sharp stone immediately and, holding a little squeak, she trod quickly, lightly and painfully to the opposite side of the path where there was a patch of grass. The scratchy, dew soaked surface was a welcome comfort as her feet cooled and started hurting less…

A small chuckle broke Ruby's focus on her feet and her head snapped up to see Jaune, standing casually a few feet away from her. One hand was on his hip, while the other held his sword lazily at his side, a smirk adorning his handsome face.

As he expected, Ruby flared up. "What's so funny!" She cried.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh a little harder now. This only furthered Ruby's childish temper. "The ground wasn't soft you know!" She yelled even louder and Jaune almost mistook it for being actual anger.

This only spurred his laughter on and after he quietened down a bit he was finally able to breath and get a word in. "Don't usually go around in bare feet, do you?" He asked, teasingly, a bigger smirk than before on his face.

As much as Ruby wanted to be surprised at his out-of-character attitude she was too busy being offended at him. "Why…" She started. "y-you…" And she stuttered. But, in the moment, actions would have spoken louder than words.

Jaune was about to catch on to his own strangely unusual personality slip, but the image of an angry Ruby charging him with her 'clawed' hands outstretched and distinctly aimed at his own neck caused him to move rather than think.

Dropping his sword Jaune dodged away from it, and at the same time, avoiding Ruby's grasp. He landed but Ruby was quickly onto him again. He rolled backwards upon touching the ground and with another roll to the side he was facing forward and away from Ruby who was again ready to pounce.

Jaune looked back for a second before he was rushing away as fast as he could, Ruby hot on his tail. Ducking, dodging and diving every chance he had too Jaune ran from Ruby as fast as she seemed to be allowing. By the time it had dawned on him that the two were playing a childish game of tag Ruby took his quick pause to tackle him. The two rolled over each other once, twice and one more time before they stopped moving entirely, Ruby straddling a very puffed out Jaune.

She didn't take any notice though, and opted a smirk down at him. "Now…" She wanted to tease, or maybe even antagonise him, but she found that she was out of breath too.

All the while Ruby was getting her breath back Jaune had taken notice of something. The whole time he ran, he was smiling. And he was smiling now, undoubtedly looking some form of goofy.

Ruby heaved a few more breaths before finally having enough room in her lungs to speak. "…you were going to apologize?" She said, slyly.

Jaune's smirk grew and Ruby was losing her patience again. "I don't… remember that." He teased back between breaths.

Ruby pouted cutely Jaune chuckled again. "Ok…" He said, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. "I'm sorry for making fun." He said, patting Ruby's head absently.

Though she was blushing, Ruby tried not to let this act get the better of her emotions. "Better." She said, indignantly. Jaune smirked a little harder when he pointed out to himself that she was almost like Weise in that small moment. Maybe it was on purpose.

Of course, they inevitably realised what position they were in that whole time and how scandalous it was. They didn't try to let it bother them too much. Some light blushing, a few clumsy attempts at assisting the other up and many, many apologies later, Jaune and Ruby had begun walking back in silence.

Jaune leaned down to pick up his sword. When he straightened, instead of continuing, he held the sword aloft and in front of him, as if he were about to take a battle stance. Ruby saw that his face was set in concentration, making it surprise her when his lips began moving.

"I thought I'd try without the video this time." He said, simply. He sighed, let his sword arm fall where it may, by his side, and took on a calmer look, his eyes meeting with Ruby's. "You know." He added, shrugging.

Ruby's smile was small but genuine. "I think it's good. It shows that your moving on." She meant that.

Jaune returned her smile. "Yeah." He said, nodding.

With little she could think of to say Ruby began heading back toward Geoff's house but Jaune spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. Ruby stopped and turned back to him. Jaune was standing stock still, almost as though he was afraid to move. His eyes were downcast, and he was no longer smiling.

Ruby felt a brief moment of hesitation before conceding. "Sure." She responded with a curt nod.

A few moments of silenced passed them. All that time Jaune used to perfectly formulate his question. He didn't want to upset Ruby, far from it. He wanted to see if he could be there for her as much as she was there for him. But how to ask if it was needed?

He shook his head, Ruby, clueless as to what was happening within his head titled her head to the side in confusion.

After another moment, Jaune finally had an answer, or rather a question he was ready to ask Ruby. What followed, he thought, would be what followed.

With a large intake of breath, Jaune breathed it all out, and with that air, came his question. "How much do you remember your mother?" He asked, tentatively.

Ruby was taken aback by the question. It was far from what she was expecting him to ask. But it wasn't an alien topic for her, she had been asked many times. "Not a lot, sorry." Ruby offered, frowning slightly.

"No, it's ok." Jaune said, quickly. He was afraid of offending her, and that response seemed as though he had done just that. "You know, never mind." Jaune aborted the conversation and walked to move past Ruby, taking large strides, almost leaps to leave the situation. But all he did was run into a small, yet sturdy young girl.

Ruby had gotten in front of him, hands outstretched to widen her reach, lest he try to dodge again. She thought back to their little skirmish just now. Was it her, or did he move before even she knew where she'd end up landing?

"Come on, Jaune." She pouted out, exasperating her words. "What did I say the other night?"

Jaune stepped back a bit and sighed, his head down. "…ok then." Instead of repeating her words from that night he simply conceded.

When Jaune didn't speak up Ruby tried urging him on. "Why did you want to know?" She asked, head cocking to the side cutely as it tended to do. Jaune smiled inwardly at that again.

"I don't really know." He responded, contemplatively. What was he going to say? It had been a question that came out of left field even for him, and he asked it. He supposed, maybe he was just trying to get to know Ruby better, create conversation, talk about pasts and stuff. But the more he thought, the more the present distracted him. And he didn't know why.

Ruby was clearly unsatisfied with the answer and her pout came back. But instead of egging him on further, Ruby simply stood and waited, folding her arms, not to show that she was annoyed, she only wanted to lighten the mood, maybe?

A few moments passed and Jaune was still thinking about why he had asked what he had. But then, another question came to mind. "Why am I always thinking about you these days?"

At first, it seemed like an innocent question… except for the fact that it wasn't and Ruby wasn't sure if she was okay with it. "Wha-!?" Was all she managed.

Jaune then went into deep thought mode, holding one finger to his chin to illustrate this. "I mean…" Then he got sombre suddenly. "After Pyrrha, all I did was think about her, and all the good times we had… and her passing." With each word Jaune felt himself slip deeper and deeper into that rabbit hole called sadness. But then he looked up, seeing Ruby standing as she had this whole time and it was almost forgotten.

"Yeah." He said next, referring to his previous thought. "It's like… I've been looking at Pyrrha this whole time… like I've been looking at one girl this whole time but then… I saw another one and the first…" He stopped suddenly.

Ruby desperately wanted to know why, but at the same time she was feeling too embarrassed at the suggestive question he had proposed and then began thinking on himself. This whole situation was bizarre but Ruby didn't allow herself to relax. What did he mean when he said he was thinking of her these days? Why would he be thinking about her in the first place?

But then sensible Ruby caught up and maybe she was just overreacting. He wouldn't think of her like that.

Before either of them knew it, each deep in their own thoughts, a whole minute had passed with them simply standing there in silence. And then, looking into her eyes, Jaune felt like he had all the answers in the world.

Maybe it was her hair. The way it swayed when she walked or the way it covered part of her face when it blew strongly in the breeze. Or it could have simply been the red tinge to it. Maybe it was her eyes. The way they seemed to hold knowledge no kid should hold, the way they bore into you, desperately trying to figure out who you were by sight. It wasn't the colour, that's for sure. Maybe it was just the fact that she was superior in every way to him except age. She was amazing, incredible… no, there wasn't a word to describe Ruby Rose.

But no, it wasn't. And that's what scared him the most. Her hair was red. Her eyes haunting. And she was one of the most amazing people she had even met.

"Just like…" Jaune's eyes widened and his hands came up to cover his mouth instantly.

Ruby was caught of guard. "What!?" She yelped. But her shock quickly became concern. "What's wrong?"

Before he knew it, Jaune's eyes became blurry as tears welled up in them. Ruby's figure warped and changed and for a fraction of a second Jaune was afraid he saw Pyrrha standing their rather than the little girl he was standing in front of.

Fear then turned into anger, which gave way to sadness and quickly became fear again. It was like his emotions had lost control, his heart was beating like a machine gun and his lungs felt as though they became small bean bags.

"This whole time…?" He asked himself, Ruby struggled to hear him. But she didn't need to say anything. "…I've been… seeing… you… as…" His knees gave way and he finally broke.

"PYRRHA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. And with the rest of his strength he began to cry, harder and harder. His fist began pounding the ground and he tried to urgently block out the moonlight.

Ruby stood there, mouth wide open and eyes even wider as she looked on in fear. Suddenly, she felt helpless and stupid, as if she was seeing a great calamity take place, one she could avoid but was blaming something else on her not being able to. When in reality, she didn't want to move out of fear.

Eventually, she became aware that lights had come on in the village and Ruby started noticing other people's presence. She needed to stop this now, he was keeping them all up.

"Jaune…" Ruby was cut off by another round of wails from Jaune. She stepped back, suddenly remembering her fear. How could she stop this? It was like Jaune was possessed or something.

But out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Geoff. He was in the back of the small crowd that now surrounded herself and Jaune, and he seemed to be making sure that she was the only one who could see him. And for a moment, just a second, she could have sworn she saw her own Uncle Qrow reflected in Geoff's eyes.

With the mental image of her own strong uncle in mind, Ruby felt like she knew what to do. And she was no longer afraid.

Jaune was still thrashing the ground, wailing and crying as hard as he could, almost like he was trying to rid himself of feeling in his hands and the water in his head. But something came to stop his beating of the ground. Something else lay atop his head. And then, all at once, he felt enveloped in a warmth he had never known existed.

Ruby would surprise herself later by realising she wasn't blushing at this point. At the point where one of her hands had wrapped gently but firmly around one of Jaune's wrists. The point where her other hand stroked his messy head of hair, soothingly. The point where his head fell onto her chest and she didn't care one bit. It was the point where she finally figured something out about Jaune Arc.

' _I've been… seeing… you… as… Pyrrha'_

After a few moments of silence, Jaune's sobs started to lessen. All the while, Ruby remained, stroking his head and her hand slowly grasped his hand more rather than his wrist. She felt completely at ease with this though the large number of eyes on the two of them deterred her from doing anything more. Though she did notice several people had started clearing out when they realised the two having their moment.

There were only two or three people left when Ruby spoke but they left when she had. "Pyrrha, was amazing wasn't she?"

Jaune didn't say anything, though he felt more sobs coming on.

"I don't think I could ever be like her, you know." She said, dreamily, as if she was talking about an idol she adored and aspired to be. Though only part of that was true. "She was smart and… brave." Ruby felt her own body shake with a small sob, tears felt like they'd pour over any second.

Jaune had felt her shake, and partly wanted to comfort her instead of her him. But he knew he didn't have the strength. Besides, Ruby's voice was relaxing.

"She did so much and I know she'd go on to be a great huntress." They both winced at the use of past tense. "Don't you think?" Ruby wasn't to sure what else to say though she knew she had said the right thing. She finally knew what was giving Jaune so much stress. A part of her would feel proud of her self if it weren't being cancelled out by the other, much stronger feelings she had.

At last, Jaune moved. His head came away from Ruby's chest and his eyes, is puffy and beautiful eyes met with Ruby's. "Yeah." He said, quietly. And then, Jaune finally saw.

Green had not been replaced by white or silver or whatever that amazing colour in Ruby's eyes was. In fact, as much as he hated himself for it, especially since the kiss, green eyes had never been on Jaune's mind. From the day Jaune had met Ruby her eyes became the subject of many a fantastical thought for him. And sometimes, only sometimes, would he see those eyes staring into his own.

Jaune sighed, but his head did not move, and his continued to bore into Ruby's. "I'm afraid, Ruby." He said, still determined to hold eye contact.

Ruby's head tilted slightly, a small smile affixed to her face. "Of what?" She asked.

"Pyrrha loved me." Jaune said outright. "And I never saw." He continued, shaking his head.

Ruby, in another unconscious act, brought her hands up to hold his face. "But would she want you to stay like this?"

Jaune thought for a second before coming to his answer. But instead of saying it, he came to another problem. "I don't want to replace her…" He said, and just as Ruby was about to speak, he spoke again. "It wouldn't be fair to her… or you."

That was the first moment in the past few seconds Jaune felt he might turn his sight away from her. But, Ruby's reaction kept his gaze transfixed. Of course she was taken aback by the prospect of what Jaune had just said, but she still had it all figured out not a few moments ago.

"Well…" Ruby started, staring into Jaune's wide eyes. He looked almost frightful. "You don't have to worry about me." She said, her smile only growing, betraying the light blush that painted either side of her small face.

Jaune felt bad still. He felt wrong. He felt like he was doing a bad thing, being here, this close to Ruby. He felt as if lightning should have come down and struck him. Without him noticing, at first, his hands moved on their own to hold Ruby's waist. He felt like, if he didn't hold onto anything, he would end up somewhere else, alone. "But Pyrrha." He said, his voice coming out in a small whine.

"Would want you to move on." Ruby said, a little sternly though her smile never left.

Jaune felt tears well up in his eyes again, but this time, he didn't feel like they were going to spill over. Instead, his crying felt internal, and it wasn't Pyrrha he was crying for. In this moment, there was something else he wanted. Though his grip tightened on Ruby's hips ever so slightly, he still did not move.

He didn't dare betray Pyrrha. But was Ruby right? Would Pyrrha forgive him wherever she was now? He didn't think so, knowing her. But then, did Jaune know her? He had never seen, never guessed, that she'd harbour those feelings for him even though it should have been blatantly obvious. He had always questioned her motives for wanting to help him improve sure. But never once did he see her stumble with answering as her mind would flash to 'I love you' before realising she couldn't say that and tried to think of something more appropriate.

And then, there was the matter of eyes. Pyrrha's eyes, now that he thought on it, where quite remarkable. Never had he seen a shade of green quite as bright as that, in someone's eyes no less. But Ruby's had always stuck with him. No matter how bright, green was not a new colour for eyes, but silver? Surely that wasn't something you saw every day. Grey, sure, but not silver, and that was why they stuck with him. Why he always found himself seeing them whenever he shut his eyes sometimes.

Ruby had finally noticed Jaune's hands, and her blush grew more vibrant. She had thought back on their time together. All the library time they spent together, alone. The various trips outside school they had for various reasons, again, alone. But in none of these memories had they ever really come into contact with each other. It made her heart race and, she wouldn't admit it, it was exciting. She had never seen Jaune in this light before and now that she was she felt this strange want, no, a strange need to see more of it. But something kept it back and though a part of her wanted to disregard her hesitance and move forward… she continued waiting for Jaune's answer, an answer to a question she never thought she'd ask.

It took a moment, both of them in too deep thoughts to really notice the time passing, before they finally noticed. Jaune's eyes, dropped to Ruby's lips. Ruby's eyes did the same for Jaune's own lips. And it was when Ruby asked, rather than before the question finally came, that Jaune came to a decision.

 _I still love you Jaune._

Ruby's question was however cut off as Jaune's lips clumsily crashed into Ruby's. Ruby's eyes went wide for a moment, while Jaune's shut tight, but she was more shocked at how quick their lips came into contact. But it wasn't the time for thinking on that.

Ruby closed her eyes and surrender herself to the moment, to the kiss. She moved, and Jaune mistook it for her wanting to stop. Luckily, Ruby's hands were still on Jaune's face, and she moved them to the back of his head to hold it there, where it was most accessible to her.

Her lips moved freely across Jaune's stiff ones and eventually he untensed. Reading the play as best he could Jaune's lips seamlessly fell into step, so to speak, with Ruby's. And Jaune quickly thought of kissing like dancing. Sometimes, Jaune would trap Ruby's top lip in between his own two, and sometimes Ruby would do the same. Sometimes, it would be the bottom lip, Jaune couldn't decided which one was better.

With a feeling of great courage Ruby then tried biting Jaune's bottom lip, ever so gently. Jaune didn't flinch but his body moved closer in a small, unnoticeable jolt, and his hands started roaming Ruby's back. Later on, Ruby's courage seeped into Jaune and he brought his tongue out to lightly lick across Ruby's lips. She shivered, and Jaune could have sworn he heard a small moan. He felt his heart swell a little along with it picking up pace.

Their kiss went on for a while. All thought of Pyrrha forgotten and common decency too as they forgot where they were. But after a time, their lungs began to constrict and Ruby was the first one to move away, Jaune felt like going in again, chasing her, before noticing his own need for air. They heaved for a moment, drinking in the cold night air. Their eyes opened, and they simply started at each other with feverish and half lidded gazes, one silent thought coming between them.

But this thought would never come to pass, not yet anyway, as Jaune sighed a large sigh and fell back to lay on the grass. Ruby felt followed him, her head landing in the crook of his neck with a little giggle. Jaune felt himself chuckle a bit as he gazed up to the sky, feeling Ruby turn her head to do the same. Their smiles never left them as they watched the stars twinkling, Ruby being the only one to notice the lack of clouds. It was clear a sky. Perfect.

 _We love you too, Pyrrha._

 _We love you too, Pyrrha._

* * *

* Jungle

* * *

(A/N)

So, I know it's been a month (or just over) since my last upload to this story and I obviously have to apoligise greatly for the hiatus. I poured a lot of heart into this so I hope it was worth the wait. But, though we can all blame my own laziness alot happened this month between TAFE and being sick and I had a close friend come stay with us for two weeks.

But, 'It's over, It's finally over' and I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Thanks again to... HOLY MOLY the 88 followers and the 47 people who favorites this little piece you guys are awesome. (Lets hope I don't let you down again *nervous laugh*)

A little fact, this stroy was going to be a one shot, as I think I explained before, but the original vision I had of these two didnt happen so I kept it going until I felt they could end up kissing in a more natural scenario. The vision was simple, Jaune sitting against a tree with Ruby kneeling between his legs. They were kissing, holding each other, yadda yadda.

So yeah. I hope... ah who am I kidding, I'm GLAD you enjoyed the story and I hope to see you for the next one. (feel like I should say more but this note is betraying the word count.)

Again, thank you all for everything, I'll read you soon!


End file.
